Yui's children
by Neko020105
Summary: The Sakamaki's are distressed since Yui left. Their father finds some leads on her disappearance and sends the brothers to a grand mansion. They enter and find the daughters Yui was carrying before she left them. Will the brothers love what they have left of Yui or will it be a diabolical end for the Komori sisters!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own Diabolik lovers, just the plot line and oc's.**

It was quiet in the limo. No one said a word. Everyone was too busy wondering why their father was sending them to this place. Suddenly they stopped outside a grand mansion somewhat like their own. They stumbled out looking distressed; after Yui disappeared they failed to return to their normal selves and roamed around the mansion like lost souls. Reiji went and knocked on the double doors. The rusty sound of the knocker turning echoed through the premises. The door opened on its own and the brothers - thinking they were far superior to the inhabitants of the mansion- wandered in and began to look for someone.

Then the sound of a piano being played could be heard. The piece was beautiful but it only made the vampires more curious. They teleported to different areas of the mansion in order to find their host.

 **Shu's POV.**

I decided to head towards the sound of the piano. Being the 'music man' I am I thought I would just lie down there and maybe correct the amateur pianist. I teleported and I found myself in a music room. In the corner there was a small girl on the piano, playing the piece. She had blonde hair like mine just a bit longer and midnight blue eyes. She seemed unhappy and had a dull look on her face. She stopped playing and turned to face me.

"Oh, you arrived earlier than expected."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. For now just sit there until your brothers find the rest of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuis children**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DL...**

 **Reiji's POV**

I wondered around the meticulous mansion. I must admit, whoever decorated the place has some sense of style. Then again that person must also be very ignorant as they didn't care to answer the door when their guests arrived. I entered what looked like a library. There were lots of shelves with books about different topics in them. Most of the books looked like they were worn out and some were as new as a finished copy straight from the press. I was impressed and decided he might as well indulge myself. I picked a book out of the shelf and sat down in one of the many armchairs and began to lose myself in the wonderful world of reading. I was not the only one indulging myself though. I could hear the swift noise of a age turning at the other end of the library. I got up from my relaxed position and went towards the noise. I hid behind a bookshelf to be inconspicuous and saw a girl in a royal blue armchair with books about chemical mixtures and vampirical medicine in her hands and lap. She had raven coloured hair, rose coloured eyes and pale white skin. She was wearing steel grey glasses, a white shirt,a business type grey miniskirt and black heels. She seemed to be deep in thought so I decided to go back to reading until a voice prevented me from doing so.

"How impolite, first intruding into someone else's house, then entering another's room and spying on them and not even bothering to introduce yourself." The girl said.

"I thought you would appreciate it if I left you to your own business." I replied not wanting to show any weakness.

"Well, I suppose I should forgive you since you are my father after all." She said snapping her book shut and standing up.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"It's exactly as I say, you are my father."

"How is that even possible? What is your mane?"

"I don't think I should answer your questions right now, at least, not until the others have been found."

"There are more of you?"

"Yes, six to be exact."

"Who is your mother?" I asked beginning to become slightly annoyed.

"Again I'm sorry but that's a question to be answered later. However, since you're being ever so persistent I will answer one of your questions. My name is Ruka Komori."

 _Komori!!!_ That was the surname Yui had. Was this girl her child too. That made no sense though. I will have to find out more about that later.

"Father?"

"Please refrain from calling me that before I have materialistic evidence of what you are implying."

"Of course sir, you may continue reading if you'd like." Ruka said as she sat back down to read. _She might just be my daughter. After all she's as well mannered as me._ I thought. I went back to a closer seat, keeping my eye on her. I just hope my stupid brothers hurry up and find the 'others' so I can get this whole mess sorted out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ...

Ayato, Laito and Kanato were teleporting all over the mansion when suddenly they heard a lot of banging and clanking noises coming from the kitchen. They went towards the noise and hid behind the door. A frying pan flew in their direction and several jars after that. They peeked inside.

"Apologise for saying Teddy was stupid!"

"No cos he is. He is a stuffed object for goodness sake. OPEN YOUR EYES KANA!!!"

"Shut up!!"

"You shut up!!"

"Tomboy!"

"Baby!"

"Red head fish face!"

"Purple Freakasaurus!!"

"Babble mouth."

"Mrs.Wannebe crybaby!!"

"Ne~Aya-chan,kana-chan~Lets just calm down and find some sexy guys to suck dry!"

"SHUT UP LYRA!!"

"The three of you just shut up! Now, you Melons, tell us who you are."

"Melons,you mean me?" Kana asked.

"No stupid he's obviously referring to me cos I don't have tits unlike you!"

"Don't be mean Aya-chan!!!"

"Shut up! You introduce yourself first!"

"Ne~she sounds just like you Ayato."

"Shut up Laito!"

"It's true she does sound like you." Kanato agreed.

"Who are you guys?!" Aya asked impatiently.

"You tell us first Melons."

"THATS IT YOUR GOING DOWN!!!!!" Aya yelled as she reached for a bunch of pots and pans.

"Screw this I'm going to the living room. Fedora kun, teddy kun, Kana chan, follow me~" Lyra said as she teleported away.

"Ok~"Laito said.

"So boring." Kanato and Kana said in sync.

"Me, do you want to go to my playroom, I have many dolls there." Kana asked.

"Yes I would like to go." Kanato replied and the two teleported to the other side of the mansion. Ayato then realised that the girls were able to teleport.

"You can teleport?"

"Yes what do you think we are, humans?!"

"What are you then?"

"Vampires duh! Did it just strike to you that we aren't human. I mean, seriously. I'm throwing pots and pans at you with inhuman strength and speed and my two sisters just teleported."

"Tch, I get the point Melons. No need to rub it in."

"Again with the melons? Stop judging me like that!!!" Aya shrieked and the throwing of pots and pans commenced, alerting everyone else in the premises that there was a fight going on.

Meanwhile Subaru was wandering in the garden when he saw a small albino girl standing in an area full of white roses.

"Oi, who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." The girl said.

"Subaru."

"Second name?"

"Tch, Sakamaki."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Now,who are you?"

"Shizuku."

"Second name?"

"Komo-" she was interrupted by the sound of pots and pans being thrown everywhere.

"Damnit!! Aya's become mad again!! So irritating!"

"Who's Aya?"

"None of your concern,if she becomes louder mother will wake up, that's not good."

"Who's your mother?"

"UH SHE'S YUI KOMORI NOW STOP ASKING ME ANYMORE QUESTIONS I'VE GOT TO SOLVE THIS FIRST!! If she wakes up now hell will brake loose, she's never stable when she wakes up!"

"What do you mean?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME!!" Shizuku answered slightly annoyed by all of Subaru's constant questions.


	4. Chapter 4

All the girls teleported to the living room of the house and the brothers followed.

"Could one of you please explain who you are and why you are here?" Ruka asked.

"Certainly,that's the eldest Shu, I am Reiji, they are the triplets Ayato, Laito and Kanato and the toungest Subaru. We are the Sakamaki's and we were told to come here by our father but we do not know why."

"I see, oh well we'll just introduce ourselves first and work from there. That's the eldest is Shiori, I'm Ruka, they are the triplets Aya,Lyra and Kana and that's the youngest Shizuku. We are the Komori sisters."

"Wait did you say Komori?" Ayato asked.

"Yes we are the daughters of Yui Komori, our father is unknown though he may have been a vampire."

"And where is that little bitch." Laito asked.

"Our mother is upstairs and she's not in the state to talk to anyone so back off." Shizuku retorted.

"What do you mean 'in no state to talk to anyone'?" Subaru asked curiously.

"I told you to-"

"That's enough Shizuku." Ruka said." Our mother Yui isn't very stable for some reason. I have tried researching into this matter by looking at the symptoms but I don't come out with enough sufficient answers. She seems to hate us and always refers to us as vampire scum."

"Well we are vampires after all and she is a human." Shiori replied.

" **Thank you Shiori.** Anyway she lashes out when she tends to spend too much time with us so we decided to let her sleep most of the time. She only lets Aya and I come to give her food though she prefers her more than me. She mentioned something about Aya reminding her of _him.._ whoever that is. She must be referring to our father though I'm not sure."

"Can we see your mother by any chance?" Reiji enquired, determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

"Of course." Ruka answered.

"Aya go and get her."

"Kay." Aya said in a somewhat monotonous tone as she began trudging up the stairs.

 **Aya's POV.**

I walked up the stairs slowly; I didn't want to see her. Whenever I see her she cradles me in her arms in a creepy way and whispers things like " Ayato I miss you" or "Ayato I love you" or even " Ayato come back to me and punish me". I mean don't get me wrong it's wonderful being the one mother feels most normal around but whispering another person's name while hugging your daughter is just creepy and it doesn't make me feel any more comfortable around her. If anything I feel more uncomfortable.

I opened the door and it made an eerie screeching noise. I heard the squeaking of the bed and I felt goosebumps all over my skin. All I could see was the silhouette of a bed with a bedraggled looking creature on it. It's head tilted and its hair a wild looking mess. I called out to it.

"Mother."

"Aya my sweet, is that you?" A creepy voice echoed in my direction.

I switched the lights on but that didn't help much. I could only make out how ruffled and torn the bedsheets were. _She must have had one of those nightmares_ I thought. My mother was lying on the bed. Her platinum blonde hair in a tangled mess, her once sherbet pink eyes now a dull red colour with purple bags under them as if the previous colour had lost a reason to keep looking beautiful and her cream skin now a sickly pale white colour. She was wearing a really old nightgown that had several splotches of blood on from the many marks she'd made on her body by cutting herself and screaming in agony and goodness knows what else! I looked at her and my eyes were filled with sympathy but only for a little while. Yes she was my mother but throughout my entire childhood she'd been horrible to me and my sisters with the odd time when she would be nice to me and Ruka. She deserves to be the way she is now, after all she's done she definitely deserves this.

"Yes it's me mother."

"Have you come to give me dinner or comfort me my dear?"

"I've come to tell you to change into something more suitable. The guy whose name you like to whisper, Ayato I think it was, he's here with his brothers so get your ass out of bed and get changed."

"AYATO! HE'S HERE!! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!! I KNEW IT HE DOES STILL LOVE ME!!" mother screamed crawling out of bed and hugging me. I flinched and stayed as I was; I didn't want to hug her back.

"Oh Aya," she said caressing my cheek. "You look just like him. You have his eyes and his red hair. I wish you were more sadistic and cocky like him. Then it would be like seeing my precious Ayato every single day. You'd like that wouldn't you my sweet."

I stayed silent. I gazed into her eyes. She wasn't my mother. She was a monster that should be bound in chains in the deepest dungeon for the rest of her life.

"Mother, said person is waiting downstairs so I suggest you hurry up." A strict voice called from the door. It was Ruka. I escaped out of my mother's embrace and ran behind Ruka. I may be thought most of the time but at moments like these I like to depend on my older sisters.

"Oh Ruka! Have I ever told you of how much you look like your father. I suppose he's downstairs waiting for me~"

"Aya go down right now she's unstable if I don't come down in the next five minutes tell everyone to come up immediately as I might need help."she whispered as mother was going on about some glasses otaku person.

"Kay." I said and I went downstairs to be greeted by my to twins Lyra and Kana.

"How did it go?" Kana asked.

"What happened?"

"Oi, Melons, what happened?"Ayato asked me.

"Just the usual whispering of 'Ayato this' and 'Ayato that' nothing too dangerous." I said quietly while my head faced the floor, my hair covering my eyes.

"Why does she whisper my name, and to you at that?" Ayato asked a bit weirded out by the things he heard my mother does.

"It's nothing." I said, I realised who Ayato is to me.

 **Ruka's POV.**

" Come on now mother get changed." I said getting out a fresh pair of clothes for her.

" You know you didn't only inherit your looks from him you also inherited his strictness and I don't like that." She said coming behind me.

 _Calm down Ruka she's just in an unstable state. Besides even if I do get myself into a bad situation I told Aya to come up if I don't come down in the next five minutes._ I thought.

Then she came in front of me and gave me a cold glare.

"You know to be honest I much prefer how Shiori turned out compared to you. At least she wasn't a disappointment but then again all of you are! You are just all filthy scrum that came out of the horrible things I endured then." She shouted as she began to strangle me.

"You make me feel like the crying child at an arcade centre because she got the one prize nobody wanted! Do you know how that feels? It feels horrible and to have to see you every day makes me feel even more horrible. I WISH YOU WERE NEVER EVEN BORN IN THE FIRST PLACE!!" She screamed grasping my neck tighter in an attempt to end my life. My stoic expression remained on my face but inside I was falling apart. She knows just how to get under my skin. She knows I hate being called worse than Shiori and yet she says it anyway. She knows I hate it when she speaks of how she hates all of us and how she wants us dead BUT SHE SAYS THINGS LIKE THAT ANYWAY!!!

"Ruka!" Aya screamed. I looked to the door and saw my sisters and the Sakamaki's brothers there. I glanced at the clock. It had been ten minutes since I had entered the room meaning they had heard everything. I looked at my sisters with worry. I never liked it when they heard their own mother saying bad things about them. Speaking of my mother, she immediately let go of my throat letting my land on the floor in an unceremonious heap and massaged my now swollen neck. Kana and Shizuku ran towards me and helped me up.

"Ayato, everyone! How nice to see you after all this time."


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **No ones POV**

"Pancake,is that you?"

"Yes it's me. I've been waiting to see all of you for such a long time." Yui said as she latched herself into Ayato.

"I can..ca..finally...sati..sat..satis..fy..myself.." she said while breathing heavily. What happened next surprised everyone in the room. Yui went closer to Ayato's neck and bit down. Blood flowed down and Yui ravenously gulped it all up.

"What the hell?!" Ayato shrieked.

"She's actually a vampire?!" Shizuku said.

Now even Shiori and Shu had stopped listening to their music and were paying attention.

"Stop it!" Aya said separating the victim from the attacker. She turned to face Yui with tears flowing down her pale pink face.

"Stop it. You used to whisper his name in my ear all the time saying you missed that person and you loved him and you were waiting for him and all that rubbish and now when he's right here in front of you you suddenly decide to show what dark secrets you've been hiding and bite him! Stop it! If not for your daughter then for your friend. I don't want you to be like this, why can't everyone just get along."

Silence filled the air. Then soon followed by crying.

"Thank you, so much. You helped save the tiny part of me that was left." Yui cried joyfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I gave birth I realised I felt a little different. I checked and found out I was a vampire. And from what I've experienced in the past," she stated eyeing the brothers." vampires get really hungry and need blood to survive. I thought of all of you and knew that I might try to bite you so I began to distance myself as you grew and suppressed my need for blood. I spent most of my time in bed as you all know, going out rarely to feed off some lost human or dead animal but soon I began to think about who got me in this position in the first place. Day after day I slowly began to loose my sanity and I guess when I felt hungry it was as if another being was controlling me, probably the person who's heart I have." She said thinking back to Cordelia. "I knew I wouldn't be able to sustain myself for much further and I couldn't help myself when I bit Ayato but what you said did something to me. It reminded me that I have a choice and nothing's going to get in my way. Your just like me Aya, being able to reach inside others, you're more alike to me than you think." Yui said before passing out into Ayato's shaking arms.

"Please follow Shizuku and she will show you to my study where you can lay her down for me to help treat her. The rest of you go back downstairs. Aya find out what you can so we can get this solved quickly. It's almost time for school."

Timeskip to when Yui is unconscious in her room and to when everyone is downstairs*

"So let me get this straight, **you're** the ones who got mum pregnant?!" Aya questioned slightly appalled.

"It was a night where one of those blood moons are up, how are we not meant to let out all our inner thoughts and desires?" Ayato answered.

"I thought you loved her?"

"SHE WAS MY DINNER!!!"

"Don't you dare say that you-"

"Shut up!" Shiori said." Now first things first, we need to find out which ones are our fathers."

"Not to worry I already know."

"What?!"

"Do you honestly think our mother wouldn't make records of our parents?"

"I didn't really think she'd need them to remember our fathers after all she is our mother." Kana said.

"These were for medical purposes do you understand Kana?" Ruka said smiling at her sisters innocence and obliviousness.

"Ohh."

"Right I'm going to tell each and every one of you who your father is now."

"Okay." The rest of the girls answered.

"Komori Shiori,Sakamaki Shu; Komori Ruka, Sakamaki Reiji; Komori Aya, Sakamaki Ayato; Komori Lyra, Sakamaki Laito; Komori Ka-"

"Pardon me Ruka but why are you saying it like you're reading the register like a teacher at school?"

"It's just an old habit."

"So were you a teacher then?"

"NNNNOOO!! As much as I might like to be a teacher I got this habit from when I was being a cover teacher for one lesson because the actual teacher wasn't in."

"So you were a teacher?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Now where was I, oh yes, Kana your father is Sakamaki Kanato and Shizuku your father is Sakamaki Subaru."

"Kay!"

"Now sisters, please lead your fathers to any spare bedrooms that are close to your own and get ready for school, father please follow me I need to check on mother and I find you being there will be most helpful."

Everyone left the living room and heading off to their separate places.


	6. Shiori and Shu after revelation

**Now I'm just gonna hv some snippets of what happens when they all leave but I'll get back to the main story soon. :)**

Shu and Shiori.

Shiori took Shu to his room. They went inside and Shu immediately flopped onto the bed.

"Are you tired already?"

"And if I am?"

"You shouldn't be tired so soon you're my father for crying out loud!"

"So, big men like me get tired easily because we have to work all day looking after our children."

"Hey. :( You've barely even taken care of me for an hour so you can't use that excuse."

"Mmh."

Shiori looked at her father and sighed.

"Look, just don't be lazy cos Ruka won't like it. If you need anything I'll be in my room which is opposite yours and if I'm not there I'll be in the music room."

"You have a music room?" Shu said, sitting up and paying attention.

"Ya, what of it?"

"So you like music?"

"Yes it's been with me my entire life and I can't imagine living my life without music in it."

"You're just like me and your mother."

"How do."

"You share my love for music and you passionately talk about the things you love." He said ruffling her hair.

"You know I can also play lots of instruments like the piano, you know if..y.ou wanna hear?"

"I'd like that very much."

A smile crept up onto Shiori's face and she gave her father a great big hug that Shu returned a bit hesitantly at first. They sat like that for a bit, enjoying the sweet silence.


	7. Ruka and Reiji after revelation

**Ruka and Reiji.**

Ruka and Reiji teleported to Ruka's study where Yui was. Ruka went to her desk and began to make some tea while Reiji went and observed Yui's conditions. She looked far from the pale person she had earlier been. Now her cheeks were bright pink and her lips a rosy red, bursting with life. She was mumbling something in her sleep. Reiji tried to figure out what she was saying by leaning a bit closer towards her but her voice was still a bunch of indecipherable mumbles.

" _Ahem_."

Reiji turned to see his daughter sitting down near a table with two cups of tea and another empty chair meant for him. He went and sat down in the chair and brought the cup of caramel coloured liquid to his mouth. The sweet substance entered his mouth in seconds, rapidly warming him on the inside yet he remained as cold as ever on the outside. He looked at the girl in front of him, she looked like the most responsible of them all and that he was proud of. He was very surprised though that at such a young age she was taking care of both her mother and her sisters. Even _he_ couldn't have been capable of that!

"Excuse me but I would highly appreciate it if you stopped staring at me."

"I am deeply sorry I was just admiring the features that you have inherited from me and your mother." Reiji answered a bit shakily as he had been caught red handed staring at his own daughter.

"Oh I thought with the way I looked I would look completely like my father and not like my mother."

"Yo do look a lot like me, I do not seem to see any physical evidence to show that you inherited some things from your mother." Reiji said in a suspicious tone.

Ruka sighed and looked down to the cup in her hands, she swirled around the remaining tea before reluctantly placing it on the table in front of her.

"I didn't want to do this," she said taking her glasses off." But it seems you have left me no choice."

Suddenly, Ruka moved her hand and started trying to GET HER LEFT EYE OUT!!!!

"RUKA!! DON'T DO THAT!! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM YOUR EYE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Reiji shouted in an alarming manner.

"Relax I'm not getting my eye out! I'm just doing this." She said holding up a tiny red piece of glass.

Reiji looked at his daughters eyes and saw that one was the normal magenta and the other one - the one she'd tried to 'gouge out'- was now a sherbet pink.

 _Just like Yui's... that isn't a piece of glass.. that's a contact lens..._

"I was born like this and I do need my glasses so I decided to wear this over my left eye to make it look less conspicuous ." She said before moving to place it contact lens back in. She was stopped by another hand.

"Don't hide it, you look just as fine without it."

"If you put it like that maybe I'll not wear it for a while."

Silence filled the air as the two returned to drinking their tea, Yui still unconscious...


	8. Aya and Ayato after revelation

**Aya and Ayato.**

Aya took Ayato to the kitchen and began tidying up and rummaging between all the thrown pots and pans.

"Why are we back in the kitchen?" Ayato asked as he gave a small yawn.

"We're here cos I'm hungry. Now please shut up, I'm trying to find where Ruka hid my takoyaki and pretzels."

Ayato's face lit up and he began to immediately help her." You like takoyaki too?"

"Yes I do, mum says it's something I inherited from you as well as my cocky attitude."

"I have liked takoyaki for as long as I can remember, but what about the pretzels I don't really like pretzels that much though they are quite nice."

"I think that's something I started to like _myself."_

"Interesting." Ayato murmured and they continued their searching until Aya pulled out a blue container from one of the bottom cupboards.

"Found them!" She exclaimed. She ripped off the lid and greedily dug her hands in.

"Oi, leave some for me!" Ayato said running over and scoffing up the remaining few treats.

"You won't abandon us, will you?"she asked.

"No I don't think I will," he answered, softly stroking her cheek." I have something - no, **two things** \- here that I care about."

"Thanks for not leaving as soon as you saw mother."

"Why would I leave, yeah she was really creepy but she was still Yui."

Aya took a deep breath," Long ago..."

 _Flashback_

 _(Tiny Aya playing in a playground with her friends Akira and Kyoya)_

 _"Hey Do you two want to come to my house to play later," Aya asked._

 _"Of course," Akira said._

 _"Sure, but first,TAG! YOUR IT!!!" Kyoto said._

 _The three children began running around the playground._

 _Morning turned into evening and the three friends were off to Aya's house. Aya opened the door and let them in. Kyoya and Akira were introduced to Aya's sisters and they began to play some more until Akira asked Aya a question._

 _"Hey Aya, where's your mum?"_

 _"Yeah, I was also wondering where your mother might be?"_

 _"She's upstairs."_

 _"Can we see her, pleeeeaaaasssseeee??" Akira begged, going on one knee and everything._

 _"Fine! J-just don't be weirded out afterwards!"_

 _"What do you mean 'weirded out' she's just your mum?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses._

 _"N-n-nothing! Just..come on."_

 _They went up stairs and Aya led them to the room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and called out._

 _"Mum, are you awake?"_

 _"Aya my sweet, come here, mummy's been waiting to see you all day. Bring your friends in too, I want to see them too."_

 _Aya opened the door further and the three crept inside._

 _"Shouldn't we turn the lights on?" Akira asked._

 _"No." Aya said plainly._

 _"Gggguuuuyyyysss, I think we should go!"_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because there's some creepy creature staring at us from the bed."_

 _"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Akira screamed._

 _Kyoya heroically grabbed her hand and he and Akira ran out of the room - towards the front door..._

 _"No wait don't go! It's just my mum!" Aya called running after them. She ran as fast as she could but it was no use, they had already escaped and were running past the gates._

 _The next day at school the two wouldn't even look or talk to her. They kept their distance the entire time so at lunch Aya decided to confront them on the matter._

 _"Why aren't you two talking to me? I thought we were friends!"_

 _Akira twiddled her fingers, unsure of what to say but Kyoya had a very firm approach._

 _"Look Aya, after what I experienced at your house yesterday I don't want to be friends with you."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Yeah, listen Aya, your mum, sh-she's sorta creepy." Akira piped up._

 _Aya looked towards the ground,"It's okay I get it. It was fun while it lasted." Aya said and then she ran off in tears. Since then, Aya never allowed any school friends to her house and kept her friend circle limited I a select few. If people did come round they wouldn't stay for long and they weren't allowed to go upstairs._

 _End of Flashback_

"If I ever see those two I'll make sure to kill them!"

"That would be nice." Aya said.

"Indeed, it it would."

"Do you want to go to your room now, we've finished all my snacks."

"How about we make some more takoyaki cos I'm starving."

"I don't know how to make takoyaki."

"How about I show you then, after you can make me all the takoyaki I want."

"Hey the takoyaki is for me to back off!!!"

"Let's just see whether I want your takoyaki first. Now get to work!"

"Yyyeeesss sir!"


	9. Lyra and Laito after revelation

**Laito and Lyra.**

Lyra took Laito to his room. She opened the door and let him in.

"So this is your room. My room is right opposite so if you need anything just ask." Lyra said and with that she walked over to her room. Laito went over to his own room and settled down on his bed. He fell asleep and began to snore.( Yes, Laito is one of those people who snores loudly) Then he jolted awake. He scanned the room while rubbing his eyes and then proceeded to search in all the cupboards and drawers.

"Come on~ There must be something in this room that's edible. I can't be bothered to go downstairs~" He groaned. He reluctantly walked out of his own room and knocked on the door opposite - normally he would've just teleported inside but because this was _his_ daughter you couldn't be sure on just what she was up to. She answered the door but as soon as she did Laito pushed her back in and closed the door.

"Father, why did you push me back in?"

"A young lady like you shouldn't wear such revealing PJ's!! Go change into something more appropriate."

"Fine!"

As she went to get changed Laito's head was buzzing with thoughts.

 **Laito's POV.**

Why did I say that?! Normally I would just act all flirty if I saw a woman like that. Now that I think about it if I acted flirty with my own daughter it would be awkward and I would end up acting like my own mother. I don't want to end up to be anything like her! I guess it's fine that I'm acting this way, all protective like. I'm acting like a real father!

 **Normal POV.**

A few minutes later Lyra opened the door again, this time she was dressed more appropriately.

"Now, what did you want?"

"I'm hungry!"whined Laito.

"What would you like to -"

"Don't go in the kitchen." A voice said ominously. They turned to see Kana and Kanato coming up the stairs. Kanato had a frosting moustache and Kana had sprinkles in her hair and HARIBO rings on all her fingers. She had also used a few chocolate fingers as hair sticks. Laito and Lyra's sweat dropped.

"Ok..."

Kana and Kanato walked off as if nothing had happened.

"Well, that was weird.." Lyra finally said.

"Yes, it was. Oh, yeah, what am I gonna eat now~"

"I have some snacks in my room, you can take those and go back to your own room. I have something VERY IMPORTANT to do."

Lyra answered as she dashed back into her room and dug around in her drawers. She pulled out a bag of crisps and a bottle of cola and shoved them into Laito's hands.

"Hereyougonowpleasegobacktoyourownroom.Thankyou!" Lyra gabbled as she closed the door.

Laito stayed right where he was - he wanted to know what she was doing that was so important. A few minutes later he heard loud music and Lyra's voice.

"No fair Lyra chan~ I want to do karaoke too~"

AN: What do you think Kanato and Kana where up to? Give suggestions in the comments and I could try add some in the main idea for the next chapter.


	10. Kana and Kanato after revelation

**Kana and Kanato.**

 **(AN: The ppl whose ideas are involved in the story :**

 **NiKkIRoSeqwp (from Wattpad)**

 **Daydream girl7**

 **Wolffark**

Kana and Kanato didn't teleport to their rooms just yet, they decided to go to the kitchen. They could smell takoyaki and they wondered whether Ayato and Aya had been there before them. Their suspicions were confirmed when they came in and saw lots of dirty cutlery and pots piled up in the sink. Yep, Aya and Ayato had definitely been there. Kana sighed as she rolled up her sleeves and started to clean everything one by one as soft bubbles filled the sink.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm washing the dishes."

"Why?"

"This is my kitchen. Ruka might use it a lot but that doesn't mean it's hers. This kitchen rightfully belongs to me so I have to keep things tidy, don't I?"

"I guess you do. Do you want me to help you then?"

"I suppose you could. After we could make cupcakes."

"Ok."

They washed the dishes silently but Kanato felt a bit awkward. He didn't like this awkward silence and he wanted to break it as soon as possible. He was thinking of ways to break it and he didn't realise he was splashing about in the sink. Some water landed on Kana, causing him to come out of his trance. Kana didn't say anything about it; instead, she splashed him back. They began splashing each other until the sink was empty.

"Look at us!" Kana laughed.

"Hey at least the dishes are clean."

"We're clean too!"

"Do you want to start making those cupcakes?"

"Of course, let me just get some candy to eat. I'm starving!"

"Can teddy and I have some too?"

"Of course, my teddy and your teddy can have a sweets party!"

Things didn't go well from there. They did make the cupcakes but the whole kitchen had turned into a winter wonderland full of candy. The two bears had turned into snow bears, Kanato had turned into the duke of whipped cream and frosting with a frosting moustache and Kana was the sprinkles princess who had ten husbands. **All the sweets had been eaten.**

"Look 'Dukedoo', I have sooo many husbands I can't fit all their rings on my ring finger!" She said showing her hands that were filled with HARIBO rings as she twirled around the kitchen island. She grabbed the tray of finished cupcakes and shoved them in the fridge to let the icing set. Kanato became quiet.

"Ne, Kana, if you ever do have ten husbands, will you stop loving daddy?"

"No I will always love you daddy, no matter how many husbands I have. Even if I have a hundred I will still love you."

"That's good to hear, but I won't let you have a hundred husbands, that's too many son-in-laws for me!"

They couldn't be bothered to clean up after themselves so they just went up the stairs until they heard Laito and Lyra chatting.

"Now, what do you want?"

"I'm hungry!"

Shoot! They were probably going to go to the kitchen to get some food. Kana knew that if Lyra saw the mess she would most likely tell Ruka and that would lead to 'Lecture Time with Ruka.' She cringed at the thought of having to go through three whole hours of scolding. Kana looked towards Kanato who was frozen in his place, clutching teddy.

'What do we do?' He mouthed.

'Just stay quiet and keep your head low.'

Kanato nodded and continued to slowly walk up the stairs. Kana took the sprinkles and chocolate fingers she had been saving in her pockets and continued to walk up the stairs as she stuck some of the fingers in her hair and added sprinkles too for good measure.

"What would you like to-"

"Don't go in the kitchen." Kana said in an ominous voice. Laito and Lyra looked at the two in a weird way. 'Perfect my plan is working.' thought Kana. The two slowly walked past and went to their rooms.

"Phew, we made it," Kana said, wiping fake sweat off her forehead." This is your room and there's a door that connects to my room. If you need anything I'll be sleeping in my room because I won't get to after school - I have to go to work with Ruka."

"You have a job?!"

"Yes so I would appreciate it if you let me sleep now."

"Ok, oyasumi."

"Oyasumi,papa."

For anyone who doesn't know:

 **Oyasumi = Good night. (In Japanese)**


	11. Shizuku and Subaru after revelation

**Shizuku and Subaru.**

Shizuku showed Subaru to his room. He walked in and she left, leaving him in silence. Later he heard the sound of a flute playing not far from him. He walked towards the window and saw his daughter playing the flute in the garden outside. Unfortunately for Subaru, this part of the garden didn't have white roses in them. He stared at her for a while from the window, enjoying the blissful tune his daughter was playing. He honestly didn't know how he should feel about having a daughter. _Should he be glad? Should he be angry? Should he accept her? Should he push her away?_ All these questions were in his head and he didn't have the answers for them. He knew he would need the answers sooner or later otherwise the relationship between the two individuals would remain as awkward as it was at the moment.

Subaru teleported outside. He was going to talk to Shizuku in hopes of making things more calm between the two.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Shizuku giving him an emotionless stare. The music had stopped but the wind carried on flowing around the garden.

"I saw you playing the flute in this garden and I thought I would watch you from a closer point. There's nothing wrong in that is there?"

"No I guess not."

"Also, what are these flowers and did you grow them?"

"Yes I did grow them. They're called Forget-Me-Nots."

"Why did you grow these, the name sounds pretty sappy and emotional." Subaru said in slight confusion and disgust.

"I grew them because I didn't want somebody to forget about me..."

 _Flashback._

 _"Mommy, tomorrow I have a solo in the music concert at school can you come?" A little Shizuku asked._

 _"I don't know I'm kind of busy sweetie." Yui replied._

 _"Pppplllllleeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeee!!!!!!!!!" Shizuku begged with hope in her eyes._

 _"Fine! Mommy will try her hardest to come. I'll get the rest sisters to come too, kay?"_

 _ **AN: At this point in time Shiori and Ruka have started their first year of high school and Aya,Lyra,Kana and Shizuku are still in primary school. I don't really get how Japanese schools work apart from the three years of high school so I'm going to assume they have 7 normal years of primary school and 3 years of high school. Also, Shizuku doesn't know about her mother's condition at this point.**_

 _The next day..._

 _Shizuku stood behind the curtain clutching her flute. She had been practising really hard for today and her mum and her sisters were going to be there to see her play her solo piece. She could imagine seeing their smiling faces in the crowd cheering her on. The curtain was drawn back and Shizuku was met with the faces of everyone who had come to see the crowd. While the teacher was introducing her piece Shizuku scanned the crowd for her family. She had found the triplets because they were sitting with their class and the other classes in the school. She stopped looking when she saw a familiar blob of blonde hair. She saw Shiori smiling and waving at her and shouting things like " Go on Shiori!" and "That's my sister!" . She couldn't see Ruka or her mum but she figured they had lost Shiori and were watching her from somewhere else. Shizuku brought the flute slightly towards her mouth so that it was close but not touching her. She blew in and started playing. After she finished playing an uproar of applause filled the hall. She saw the triplets clapping and giving her a thumbs up and she saw Shiori waving and blowing kisses towards her and shouting even more things like "YOU WERE AMAZING SHIZUKU!!" and "WE'RE ALL SO PROUD OF YOU!!!"_

 _Shizuku bowed and left the stage where she was joined by her sisters. Ruka and her mother were still missing though._

 _"Where's mother and Ruka, I didn't see them."_

 _Shiori scratched the back of her head._

 _"Shizuku, something happened to mum so she couldn't make it and Ruka had to stay at home to take care of her. Mum said she's so sorry she couldn't attend and she said she'll come next time, okay?"_

 _"Kay.." Shizuku said, saddened by the news._

 _"But hey," Shiori said, trying to cheer the poor girl up." I videoed the whole thing so she can watch later!"_

 _"That's nice."_

 _"Hey, how about we go and grab some ice cream. You deserve it Shizuku." Aya said._

 _"Okay."_

 _As they were walking to the ice cream store Shizuku pulled Shiori to one side and asked," Can I get one more thing as well?"_

 _"Sure what would you like?"_

 _"Forget-Me-Not seeds."_

 _*Timeskip to when they get home*_

 _"Shizuku I'm so sorry I couldn't come!!!" Ruka apologised while giving her quick hugs and pecks on her forehead._

 _"It's okay. I'm going to the garden now." Shizuku said as she walked off._

 _Ruka went to the garden later to see Shizuku messing around in the dirt._

 _"What are you doing Shizuku?" She asked as gently as possibly because she knew she was still upset about knowing that her mother hadn't come to watch her._

 _"I'm planting Forget-Me-Nots. Mother's window is over there and maybe if she sees these flowers she won't forget about me."_

 _Ruka hugged her and was crying silently. "Silly, mother would never forget you!"_

 _"Then why didn't she come today?"_

 _"Something happened and she fainted but that doesn't matter right now. What's important is that no matter how big we get or how old she gets, mother will not forget about any of us."_

 _End of Flashback._

"Hello! Earth to Shizuku!"

Shizuku snapped out of her trance and turned to see her father staring at her.

"What happened?"

"You spaced out."

"Oh."

She bent down and picked a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots. Then she shoved them into Subaru's face.

"What are these for?"

"It's so _you_ don't forget me."

"Baka! How could I forget my own child!" Subaru yelled as he hugged her tightly. A small smile tugged on her lips as she hugged him back.

Later - after they went back to their own rooms - Subaru was back in his bed again. He fell asleep with a smile; his previous questions had been answered.

 **AN: Now that I've finished all of these small after parts I'm gonna get back to the main story. ;)**


	12. School part 1

Everyone woke to the smell of sausages and bacon and headed downstairs. When they got down they saw Ruka and Reiji making breakfast: sausages and eggs.

"Everyone head to the dining area, the food will be with you shortly," Ruka said as she put the last sausage on a plate

"I'm sorry but today the portions will be short because I didn't expect there to be extra mouths to feed. Kana, have you got your work uniform?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

As everyone went to sit down Reiji began to set the plates down and Ruka brought out a jug containing a crimson red liquid. She began to go around the table and pour everyone a glass of the strange liquid.

"Oi, this is blood right?" Ayato asked stupidly.

"Of course it's blood! What else could it look like?!" Shizuku retorted.

"Chill Shizuku. Maybe they aren't used to having blood in such a sophisticated way. If anything they probably just get their blood from the neck of the nearest human." Shiori replied as she continuously poked a sausage.

"Anyway," Reiji said, wanting to get away from the blood topic." I have a few questions for you girls."

"Go ahead." Shiori replied.

"First, what are we going to do while you go to school?"

"It depends what you want to do really. You could go look for a job or lie around all day but someone has got to stay home until mother wakes up."Ruka said.

"Why would we need jobs we're Sakamakis!" Laito said as he tried to swallow the piece of egg he was now choking on.

" **Because** **Dumbhead** , you need to be able to pay for anything now. The money Ruka and Kana earn isn't enough now that you're all are here!" Aya shouted.

"What are your jobs anyway Ruka and Kana?" Kanato pleaded.

"We-"

"We'd rather not say, **right** **Kana**?" Ruka interrupted.

"O-oh yeah!" Kana said.

"Okay." Reiji said. Only one thought ran through his head; ' I need to find out what they're hiding.'

"Oh my look at the time, we're gonna be late!!" Lyra exclaimed as she got up from the table. The other 5 got up too and rushed to the front door.

"Don't misbehave and go into our rooms while we're gone. Only my father is allowed in the kitchen and Kana and I will be home later than everyone else because we go to work straight from school. Bye~" Ruka said as she ran out the door.

The door shut and the brothers were left on their own.

"So what are we going to do fufufu~"

"I think it's quite obvious we all go get a stupid job." Ayato said grumpily. He was still moody about being acknowledged as stupid by Shizuku.

"Not quite." Reiji said pushing his glasses up.

"Me and Kanato are going to the school to see where are daughters go to work, Subaru is going to stay home with Yui **and** **you** **three** , **especially you deadbeat** , are going to get a job. The other three of us will find jobs later."

"Nice try smarty pants, for one, how do even know where the school is and two, how am I supposed to feed myself when _**your**_ daughter banned the rest of us from going in the kitchen?!" Subaru asked.

"Calm down Tsunbaru~ What they don't know won't hurt right?" Laito said.

"HEY DON'T CALL ME TSUNBARU!!!"

"What am I supposed to call you? You are a bit of a tsundere after all."

"Shut up! Just do what Reiji said." Shu replied taking both his earphones out.

"Anyway, Subaru you do know that they go to our school, Ryoutei academy. Did you honestly not notice the uniform?"

"Oh yeah..." Subaru said as he backed away into a corner, not wanting to be embarrassed any further.

"Anyway, i don't want to waste any more time so get to work!" Reiji said. Lots of groans were heard from the other five as they went and got changed into more suitable clothes.

 **AN: For what jobs the brothers are going to have I have a few idea's for some of the brothers but not all of them so if you could give suggestions it would rlly help. Tnx. :)**


	13. School part 2 with Reiji and Kanato

Reiji POV.

Kanato and I are both dressed in our coats. I guess Kanato is wearing something more like a hoodie though...

We are currently waiting outside the main school gates. It is 3:25 so in approximately five minutes the girls will come out. We wait sil-

"Hey Reiji why are you stating everything that we're doing so the world can hear? If you want to be discreet about this shut up." Kanato hissed at me.

"Wait did I say all that out loud?"

How is it possible for me to do that without noticing?!

"Yes you were all like,' Kanato and I are wearing coats and it is 3:15 or whatever'."

"3:25. Oh look they're coming out now, hush Kanato!"

I grabbed the collar of Kanato's hoodie and pulled him behind the gate. We peeked through the gaps and tried to see the girls.

"Alright girls, you four go straight home and Kana you come with me."

I turned to the voice to see my daughter and nieces gathered around a limo. 'I guess they travel like how we did.' I thought.

"Kanato over there."

"Where?"

"Over there next to the limo. Watch it they're coming this way."

We ducked behind a nearby tree and saw Ruka and Kana talking near the gates. I pushed my head out a bit trying to listen to their conversation.

"I hope Aya and Lyra remember to tell my dad about the upcoming competition. It's such a shame I have work so I won't be able to tell him right now."

"It's ok Kana I'm sure they won't forget. Anyway I guess this is where we part. Be careful walking there and back home because you don't know who might be lurking in dark places."

"Oh Ruka you worry too much. I'm a vampire. No human could hurt me even if they tried!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean that certain people won't try to take advantage of you walking the streets

alone at night."

"Don't worry I'll be fine, bye!"

"Bye! Be safe!"

I looked at Kanato and he nodded st me. We separated and went after our daughters to see what they were up to.

Normal POV.

Reiji followed Ruka undetected until they came to a shabby looking building with what seemed to be a playground outside. Ruka went inside the building and Reiji stood outside one of the windows. He looked through to see a small room with lots of facilities packed in. There were tables for arts and crafts, there was a small dress up area where children could play house, there was an area for a tray of water and a tray of sand and there was a carpet area in the corner where kids where playing with lego and small figurines. There was also a white board area with some cabinets and a computer. Reiji realised what the place was. His daughter was working at a children's after-school-club or rather 'The place where people drop their kids off at when they're too busy' as he liked to call it. He saw Ruka enter through a door and all the children rushed to her and gave her a hug.

"Where have you been Miss Ruka?"

"We've been waiting for you to come Miss Ruka!"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Calm down everyone! Sit down on the carpet while I get the register up on the computer."

They all sat down on the carpet when a girl suddenly asked," Why do you have to do the register Miss Ruka?"

"I have to do it because people at the reception need to know you're all here and safe."

"But we already did the register with Miss Yuki."

"I know but because you have me now I need to do it again."

Reiji watched as Ruka called out everyone's names and he wondered,' If this is my daughter's job, what job does Kanato's daughter have?'

Meanwhile, Kanato had travelled a long distance while following Kana: he'd been on two buses, walked a little bit, got on another bus, taken a train and walked a little more, all while trying to be inconspicuous at the same time! Luckily Kana hadn't noticed him while this had all happened. As Kana kept on walking, he noticed he was in the city - quite far away from the mansion. Ruka had been right to warn her but luckily for Kana 'The Great and Glorious Daddy Kanato' was there to keep an eye on her.

"Ne, teddy," Kana said as she looked at teddy who was tucked in her bag." You don't think we're too late do you?"

As expected teddy gave no reply.

"Hmph. Fine be like that!" Kana said as she stopped at a café. She went inside the café and Kanato followed her inside. His eyes widened as he realised the type of café it was. He was in a cosplay maid café! He rushed to a table near a whole load of potted plants and began to look at the menu. A waitress came up to him and he gave her his order. 'I'm so glad that Kana didn't come over.' He thought. Kanato's dull purple eyes darted around the café, trying to find a familiar face.

"What are you having today master?"

Kanato turned to see Kana in a cute maid outfit serving a family on a table near his.

He felt proud that his daughter had a job where you can put a smile on people's faces. He continued watching until two waitresses came to his table with lots of cakes and sweets and a cup of tea.

"Sorry for the wait master. Enjoy your food!"

Kanato gulped as he began to consume the mountain of sweet treats, half of which he 'didn't remember' ordering. 'At least I have a way to pass the time!'he thought as he brought a piece of chocolate cake to his mouth.


	14. School pat 3 with Ruka and Kana

When Ruka saw that all the kids had been taken by a parent or guardian she packed up her things and left the office and started journeying to Kana's maid café. Reiji unfortunately had to go through the three buses, train and walking as well as Kanato. When Ruka reached the particular café she stepped inside. However, Reiji stayed outside. He edged his hand towards the door but pulled back.

Reiji POV.

 **Reiji's thoughts.**

Normal POV

I pulled my hand back. **I can't do it. I can't be seen entering a place like this! What is wrong with you! Pull yourself together Reiji!**

I reached towards the door again. I managed to at least grab the handle. **Good I'm this far! All I need to do is pull the door and walk inside it's completely normal and will in no way affect my status.** I slowly pulled the door but then closed it again. **What am I saying? This will DEFINITELY affect my status!!! But... my brother is in there so I must go.** I pulled the door wide open and stepped inside. I saw lots of maids serving various people at tables and then I saw Kanato in the corner trying to eat an impeccable amount of food. **What is this imbecile thinking? Honestly!** I went over and started drinking his tea regardless of the nonsense he was yelling at me about 'what was his and what wasn't'. I saw our daughters come out of a staff only door and I grabbed Kanato's hand. **Finally we're getting out of this place!**

Normal POV.

When Kana and Ruka left the café they went on the buses and the train but this time Reiji and Kanato teleported: they were tired of traveling so much. When they saw the girls leave the last bus they decided to show themselves.

"What are you two doing out so late?"

"Why are you here father, and uncle Kanato?!"

"We came because we curious about what jobs you had."

"So you saw us at work?!"

"Yes but it seems Kanato had other intentions too."

"So it was you who ordered the two chocolate cakes, four Victoria sponges, box of macarons and two plates of brownies with a cup of tea." Kana said in realisation.

"Let's just go home!"

"You were good with those little brats Ruka."

" **Kids.** Not brats."

"Y-yes kids."

"You always had a smile on your face Kana. I'm proud of you"

"Thanks dad. Though next time don't order so much!"

"Okay.."

"Oh yes father, I need to tell you next week the school is having an arts evening and in the music department there's going to be a musical contest. Aya, Lyra and I have entered so you have to come kay?"

"Okay! Daddy Kanato will be there!";)

The four vampires continued chatting on their way home and Reiji and Kanato agreed to keep their type of jobs a secret from the others because not even the other four Komori sisters knew that they had been living with a part time 'nursery' teacher and cosplay maid.


	15. Home alone with Yui and Subaru

Whilst the others went out to find a job or spy on their daughters, Subaru had been home the whole time with Yui. He quickly grew bored and headed down into the kitchen because as Laito said," What they don't know won't hurt right~" To even think about that perv made Subaru gag in disgust. He had no idea how on earth Laito would get a job with his background and attitude. He took the thought out of his head and headed over to the fridge. He saw lots of cakes and sweets. Probably Kana's and if Kana's anything like her dad i shouldn't touch them. He thought. He saw some vegetables and some other stuff and he started to take everything out.

"Geez, where do they keep the good things in this house?"

He said as he shoved a pot of yoghurt onto the kitchen table. Then as he moved to the back of the fridge he bumped his out-of-control fists against the back panel. It moved. Subaru realised this wasn't a panel - it was a door. He slid the door open to reveal lots of small packs of blood. He smirked.

"Finally the good stuff! I'm so hungry!"

He exclaimed as he grabbed the closest pack. He ripped the top off with his fangs and began to suck the sweet deliciousness in the tiny packet.

"Subaru, what are you doing in here?"

Subaru froze. Yui was there. He slowly turned around and tried to hide his snack as best as possible.

"O-oh Yui! F-fancy seeing you here!"

"This is my house Subaru why wouldn't I be here. Wait...have you been drinking out of my supply of blood?"

"No."

"You can't lie to me I can see traces of blood all around your lips, the fridge is open and the secret door is as well and I can see the packet your trying so hard to hide." Yui giggled as she started putting everything back into the fridge.

"Tch. What's it to you if I eat your food?"

"Nothing I'm just saying don't tell anyone about it. This is my secret stash and I'm willing to share it with you if you tell no one. Not even my own daughters know about this. So have we got a deal?"

"Fine. Deal."

"Great!" Yui said as she pierced a hole into a pack of blood with her own fangs.

"Are you happy you have a daughter?"

"What?"

"Are you happy you have a daughter? I didn't know how you would react to having a child so I wanted to hear what you have to say."

"Oh, I guess I'm happy I'm just worried on whether I'll be a good enough father. I didn't get much love from either parent as a child and I don't want Shizuku or any of those girls to feel the same thing."

"Oh. I guess I need to work on being a good parent then..."

"What do you mean?"

"When I found out I was a vampire I tried to keep them safe in a way that would isolate them from me. I couldn't show them any love at all and that broke me. If I had just accepted my fate back then maybe I could've brought them up with more love and togetherness. I'm a terrible parent!" Yui broke down into tears slumped on the kitchen table.

"Don't say that you're a great parent. Sure you didn't make the best decision, at least you kept them safe! If you hadn't at least been there while we weren't these children wouldn't have lived up to today. You're the reason they're alive and moving."

Subaru reassured as he pulled Yui into a hug. Yui hugged him back and soon stopped crying.

"Thank you Subaru. By the way, where are the others?"

"Oh yeah about that," Subaru said as he scratched the back of his head." Reiji and Kanato went to spy on their daughters- they were curious about their jobs- and Ayato,Shu and Laito have gone to get a job."

"LAITO'S GETTING A JOB?????!!!!!!!"

"Yes surprisingly, though I doubt he will. The only thing that idiot is good at is being a perv and hooking up with girls so much it's like changing clothes to him!"

"I guess so."

"They should be arriving any time now." Subaru said.

They headed towards the living room and sat down. Then the front door opened.

"Ore-samas back!"

"I can't believe I got a job~"

"Both of you shut up! You're ruining my music!"

"Guys your back." Yui said.

"Pancake?! You're awake?!"

"Yes I am. Did you all get jobs?"

"Yes we did! You should be proud of me I got a job as a nursery school teacher! I'm gonna teach all those little kids how to play basketball and they'll be champions!"

"Pfft a nursery teacher? More like a youngsters' P.E coach!" Subaru said.

"I got a job too fufufu~"

"Ya right let me guess, you got a job as an 'absolutely irresistible' pervert stalker who hooks up with loads of random girls only to get info and ditch them for the next girl."

"SUBARU! I HAVE A CHILD YOU KNOW!!! Of course that isn't my job. I'm a piano teacher at the nearby all boys school."

AN: I made it an all boys school because u all know how Laito would act if it was an all girls or mixed. :{} Not a good combination Laito and an all girls school.

"What the hell?! How on earth did you get a job like that?!"

"It's actually quite a funny story." Laito replied.

Flashback to this morning.

Laito walked along the street. He'd said he would get a job but he honestly had no idea what he was going to do. He had no idea what job he should get or where to go. He stopped when he came to a large school. There were a few grown ups standing outside and when they saw him they immediately opened the gates and pulled him in.

"You're late sir. The principle was even thinking on denying you the job!" A woman said.

"Hurry on now you need to head to this music room." A man said pointing to a circled room on a map. He shoved the paper map into Laito's hands and pushed him.

"Go on now, if you're any later you won't get the job!"

Laito didn't know what else to do so he just went to the music room where he met a man with a clipboard.

"Great you're here Mr. Asahina. I am the one who will be conducting this test, Mr. Suoh. For this test you will have to choose one of the instruments in this room and compose a piece in half an hour. Then I will come in and assess the accuracy of the composition and you will perform it as well. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes but I'm not Mr. Asahina."

"Who are you then? I was scheduled to give this test to Mr. K . Asahina."

"I'm Laito Sakamaki but if it isn't too much trouble I would like to take this teacher test or whatever. I was just walking along when some people brought me in."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for the confusion but you are more than welcome to apply for his job as a music teacher since he is really late. Just get back to what I just told you to do." Mr. Suoh said and then he went out of the room leaving Laito alone.

He returned half an hour later

with a woman who was also holding a clipboard.

"Mr. Sakamaki I'm back and this is Mrs. Shiota and she will be judging the performance as well."

Laito nodded and went over to his instrument - the piano.

"So Mr. Sakamaki may I see your composition." Laito handed the woman a piece of paper. A few minutes later she handed it back to him.

"Very good please start playing when you are ready. Laito's fingers slowly brushed along the piano keys and without a moments hesitation, he began to play.

At the end a small round of applause was heard.

"Excellent you've got the job!!" Mrs. Shiota exclaimed.

"Very good Mr. Sakamaki come to school on the 11th September at around 8:00 and we can give you your classes timetable. You will have to move around a bit throughout the school though!"

Laito thanked Mr. Suoh and Mrs Shiota and he ran home to tell everyone about what he just accomplished.

End of flashback.

"And that's how I got the job." Laito announced proudly.

"Wow! What job did you get Shu?"

"I'm a songwriter for some newbie artist."

"That's good."

Then the door opened again and Aya,Lyra,Shiori and Shizuku came in.

"FATHER!!!!" Shiori screamed as she hugged Shu. She gave Shu an envelope and continued to bounce up and down.

"What is it?"

"SCHOOL.ARTS.MUSIC.CONTEST!!!"

"What are you saying?" Shu said as he opened the envelope. He read through the contents and sighed.

"Oh, an arts night at school and there's a music competition and you entered with Shizuku and you want me to come?"

"Yes!" Shiori said nodding her head over and over again.

"Shizuku he said you're doing it with Shiori. What are you playing?" Subaru asked.

"Look I'm just doing a duet with Shiori. She's playing the piano and I'm playing the flute. I was hoping you and mum would come but it really doesn't make any difference." Shizuku said bashfully as she handed an envelope to Subaru with her head to the side.

"Of course we'll both come and I'll definitely make it this time!"

"Thanks."

"We entered too~" Lyra sing-songed.

"Really? What are you doing?" Laito asked.

"Me, Aya chan and Kana chan are singing a song! Isn't that great?"

"Seriously?" Ayato asked. He clearly didn't believe that his daughter would do such a thing.

"So what if we are do you have a problem with it dad?" Aya asked threateningly. She had an 'I'm going to kill you if you answer wrong!' Look on her face.

"N-no of course! Good luck! I'll come see you."

"That's what I thought."


	16. Arts evening

**AN: I've kinda made a huge skip to the actual arts evening where they perform. Sorry for everyone who wanted me to write about the lead up to the night.**

 **This chapter is for Reading Pixie who has been very helpful and gave me the idea for this chapter.**

Everyone was at the school tonight. Laito, Ayato and Kanato had gone to the hall with their daughters for the music contest, Yui, Subaru and Shu had gone with Shiori and Shizuku to one of the empty music rooms to practice and Ruka and Reiji were just wandering around school checking out all of the different things.

With the Sakamaki and Komori triplets.

The girls were behind the stage with their fathers - it was almost time to go on.

"Ne, why did you have to pick such revealing outfits Lyra?"

"Because father, that's part of the song!"

The triplets sighed when they looked at their daughters' choice of clothing.

Sure they looked good but the shorts and skirt were way too short!

"Dad it's almost time for us to go on so you three need to go and watch from the audience like everyone else!" Aya said as she pushed the trio out of the wings. Ayato, Laito and Kanato were now waiting in the audience. Ayato was holding a camera and Laito and Kanato were waving banners in the air and encouraging shouting things.(Much like a certain blonde from Aya's flashback in chapter 8)

Then the girls came on stage and the crowd went wilder especially the fanboys.

"IT'S AYA!!"

"MARRY ME LYRA!!!"

"KANA YOU'RE SSSSOOO CCCCUUUTTTTE!"

"SHUT UP!" Growled the triplets.

"Hey it's me Aya and my sisters Kana and Lyra! I hope you're ready cos this performance will leave you frozen to the floor!" Aya announced as she winked towards the audience. Ayato heard a few thuds and saw a few boys fainting.

"F*ing perverts."

Ayato:Hey who just blocked what I said.

Me: I did cos I want this book to be a safe one not filled with u being an overprotective dad and swearing all the time!!!

Ayato: Fine.

The girls got into their positions and started singing.

 **The song was chosen by Reading Pixie.**

 **(Sexy, Naughty, bitchy me)**

At the end of the song there was an uproar of applause and the girls bowed and exited the stage. The triplets were indeed frozen. Halfway through the song Laito and Kanato had stopped waving their banners and Ayato stopped caring which direction the camera was in.

"So, how were we?"

"AMAZING!!" They said.

"Although, next time choose a song that won't make all the perverts in the room turn into Laito clones." Ayato scoffed.

"Hey!"

"You three shut up Shiori and Shizuku are coming up soon." Kana said.

In fact Shiori,Shizuku,Shu,Subaru and Yui had already come down to the hall. The grown ups had joined the other six in the audience and Ruka and Reiji joined them later as well.

Shiori and Shizuku were in the wings now. People were putting Shiori's piano on the stage; it was almost time for their act. Shizuku grasped her flute in her hands and took a deep breath. Her hands were clammy and her heart was beating quickly. Then a hand came over hers. She looked to see Shiori with a smile on her face.

"Calm down Shizuku. Everyone's here in the audience for you. Mum's here this time. You won't mess up okay! Besides we're both so talented and wearing cute outfits that they won't notice if we mess up. Just keep all of us in your mind as you play ok?"

"Okay!" Shizuku said as she flattened out her outfit a bit. She was ready.

They went out into the stage and introduced their song. Shizuku looked out into the audience and sure enough, her mother was there. Her father was too and so were her sisters and uncles. They were all their for her. She brought the flute to her mouth and blew in and Shiori began to play.

( **It's Hikaru Nara from Your Lie in April. Sorry for some reason it's not letting me copy the link. If you check out the story on Wattpad there should be the music there)**

The hall was filled with claps and cheers and some people were even crying tears of happiness. Shizuku looked to Shiori who had now joined her was giving her a thumbs up.

She looked at her mum who was clapping and crying. She smiled towards her and took a bow with Shiori.

When they got off the stage Yui ran over to Shizuku and gave her a great big hug.

"You were so good!"

"Thanks."

"Mums right! You two might even beat us for the top spot in this competition." Aya said.

"Ya I don't think our song was suitable enough to be performed." Kana said.

"Suitable enough?! That song has now turned every single boy here into Laito clones and the girls into envious beasts!!!" Ayato complained.

" As much as I'd like to disagree on the 'Laito' clones, he's actually right." Laito said.

" Aaaawww!!! To get beaten by our own sisters~" Lyra whined.

"Hell yeah!! No one can beat the two most musical Komori sisters. Shiori and Shizuku!" Shiori proudly announced.

Then a teacher came onto the stage and the crowd hushed.

"Now for the winner for this competition, it was a really close one but the judges, some of our finest music teachers, have decided that the winners are... SHIZUKU AND SHIORI KOMORI!!!! GIRLS COME ON UP TO THE STAGE!!!"

The girls ran up as the crowd went berserk. Subaru turned from his usual tsundere self to a wild crazy animal.

"YYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZUUUUUUUKKKKKKUUUUUU!!!!!! IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PROUD OF YYYYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!"

"YES WE WON!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" The two sisters shouted as they held the winners trophy up together.

That was how the school year ended and the summer term started.

 **AN: By the way I'm going to do this where this school has five year groups like English schools do. Just thought you would need to know. ;)**


	17. The holidays

**AN: Happy birthday Reiji! 29/08/17.**

The summer holidays came quicker than expected and the girls grew more bored day by day. One morning they were all sitting on the couch when Kana spoke up," I'm so bored! Can we do something?"

"I guess we can what would everyone like to do?"

"Sleep."

"How about we go on a blood sucking rampage and see who can suck dry the most people in an hour? It'll be so much fun!!!"

"Absolutely not Lyra! Remember the last time you did that?"

"I had to go and cover all your tracks." Aya complained.

"How about we go to this cosplay café I got free coupons for?" Shizuku said holding up a bunch of coupons.

"Let me see those," Kana said as she snatched the coupons away." W-w-where did you get these?!"

"At the arts evening this girl was handing them out for free. She practically forced me to take them."

"Stupid Kiyomi chan." Kana whispered loud enough so only she could hear.

"How about we all go to the beach?" Yui said.

"Why the beach?"

"I've never taken you girls and I assume your fathers haven't been either and I haven't been in a long time so I guess it's a win-win for all of us."

"What does this 'beach' look like?" Subaru asked rather curiously.

"Oh it's full of water and sand and has lots of shells dotted around an-"

"Wait did you say water and sand?"

"Yes Shu, why do you ask?"

"I'll be right back." Shu said as he teleported to who knows where. Everybody waited in what seemed to be an awkward silence. The clock was slowly ticking and you could hear the impatient but light stomping noises Reiji made as he tapped on the floor with his foot continuously. Then Shu came back and held up his phone.

"Look you don't need to go to the beach for all that stuff, you can feel the luxury of the beach right here."

On Shu's phone was a photo of him in the bath tub wearing sun glasses. The tub was filled with water and there was a yellow mat underneath it.

"Great idea father! The mat totally looks like the sand!"

"I don't think that's the point. How about we actually go to the beach?" Aya suggested.

"I'm fine with that."

"As am I."

"As long as I can listen to my music it's fine."

"Same..."

"It's a yes from the Komori triplets!"

"Ore-Sama says yes for the beach!"

"It's a yes from me~"

"If my brothers are saying yes I might as well,ne teddy?"

"Shizuku? Subaru? What about you two?" Yui asked.

Subaru looked at his daughter and vice versa. A few minutes later Subaru spoke up.

"Sure whatever we're going."

"YES THE BEACH!" Yui shouted joyfully.

The next few days were filled with trips to the mall and lots of packing for a family of 13!!! The day before the beach trip Yui handed each of her daughters the beach wear she had bought for them.

The Sakamaki brothers had their own beach gear ready too and Yui had her own bikini and for once it wasn't pink.

Everyone went to sleep peacefully that night,(they are going to the beach in the daytime so they have to sleep now) thinking about the fun they would have at the beach.


	18. The beach part 1

They set off early in the morning at around 7:00 - the beach was a long way away. The whole family had to fit into two limos!

Limo 1: Shu Shiori; Shizuku Subaru; Aya Ayato Yui.

Limo 2: Ruka Reiji; Lyra Laito; Kana and Kanato.

What was going on in limo 1.

Shiori and Shu.

Shiori sat next to her father as she looked at the items on her lap. She had a minnie MP3 player, sellotape, her favourite black choker and her earphones. She looked at her father Shu who was looking pretty proud to show her how to make a copy of his 'DIY music device.'

"So, how do I make this thing?"

"It's actually pretty simple: you hold the MP3 along the outer part of the choker and then you tape it on. Simple to make and helps you in so many ways!"

"How do I get a piece of tape from this thing though? I don't have any scissors."

"What do you mean? Of course you don't have scissors you don't need them! Our fangs aren't only good for puncturing holes into flesh you know."

"You don't seriously expect me to use my fangs to cut this off?!"

"Of course I do humans do it all the time with their teeth! It's not going to kill you but it will be quite bothersome if you get your fangs stuck to the tape."

"That won't happen just watch me!"

Shiori declared as she took the sellotape pulled a piece off and cut through the tape joining her piece to the roll with her fangs. Using the piece of tape, she fastened the MP3 onto the choker and put it on.

"See no problem at all! Though I am a bit tired now after chewing to hard."

"I am too."

"You didn't even do anything though!"

"I did do something I observed you to make sure you were doing it right. Let's just go to sleep."

"Agreed." Shiori replied. They both stuck their earphones in and drifted off to sleep.

Shizuku and Subaru .. sorta.

After Shiori and Shu went to sleep Shizuku walked up to them and poked each of them on the cheek. After noticing that they failed to respond she turned to her father and nodded. Subaru glanced towards Ayato, Yui and Aya and they nodded towards him. Then Shizuku went back to her seat and they all edged further up towards the front of the limo.

"So, did you guys remember to bring the 'you know what'?" Shizuku began.

"Oh hell ya we did!" Aya said as she reached into her beach bag. She shuffled through the contents a bit more before she stopped. A smirk on her face. She pulled the item out of the bag and handed it to Shizuku.

"Now, did you remember to bring those?"

"You honestly think I would forget them." Shizuku answered as she reached into her own beach bag. She brought out three containers and then everyone huddled together on the floor. Shizuku put the three containers in between the makeshift circle and slowly opened the first one. Inside there layed Ayato's favourite food: takoyaki.

He reached out to get some when both of his hands were pulled back by Yui and Subaru.

"Get back dimwit they still need us to keep watch!" Subaru hissed.

Shizuku opened the second container to reveal lots of fruit kebabs dipped in chocolate. Yui and Aya's mouths watered slightly at the sight.

So far so good. Shizuku thought as her hands hovered over the final container. She slowly gripped the lid and pulled it towards herself. The others looked towards the two sleeping at the back. They watched anxiously, waiting for any movement from either of the two.

Shizuku pulled a bit more faster. One corner of the lid was completely off, only three more to go. The second corner was about to be pulled off when the group headed some sniffling noises. They looked over to Shiori who was making them and remained very still. After Shiori quieted down they all let out a small gasp before watching Shizuku who was still taking the final lid off. Three corners had now been successfully taken off and Shizuku decided to just get it all over with and she yanked the rest of the lid off. Everyone's gazes immediately turned towards Shiori and Shu. The two remained as silent as they had been and the tension in the seemed to have been lifted. Inside the third container were small meat kebabs that contained small cube like pieces of Shiori and Shu's favourite meat: a rare steak.

Ayato dived in for the takoyaki and Yui went straight for the fruit kebabs. Then Shizuku pulled out the item Aya had handed her before - a pack of playing cards - and took the deck out and distributed the cards equally(minus the joker).

"So does everyone know how to play this game?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. The first one to get to no cards wins. If your caught you take all the cards everyone got that, right?"

"Yes."

"I love playing Cheats." Subaru said as he bit on a meat kebab.

In limo 2.

In the second limo Ruka was reading a book alongside her father Reiji. She had a focused expression on her face as she stared and delved deeper into her book. This was all washed away when Kana came up to her and said," Ruka san~ won't you come sit with me and my father for a tea party?"

"Oh I'd love to Kana chan but I'm-"

"Please~?" Kana asked with an adorable pouty face. Ruka tried her hardest not to give in but Kana's eyes were so adorable and she couldn't say no to the pouty face.

"Of course I'll join you my darling!"

Ruka said and she she sat down with Kana and Kanato and began to eat a cookie from a makeshift table.

"What are you guys doing? If you sit on the floor you'll ruin your outfits!" Lyra said.

"Lyra, let me make one thing clear, I don't have any intention on making myself presentable for all those perverts at the beach and I suggest you do the same. It only matters that you're presentable enough to be out in public."

"That's boring! I want to get myself out there and properly enjoy myself!" Lyra whined.

"N-no Lyra." Laito said looking down. Then he sank further into his seat with his fedora landing on his face.

"What happened to him?" Kanato asked.

"It seems he passed out from the thought of his daughter with perverted people." Reiji said as he lifted the fedora off Laito's head to take a closer look.

"Oh my! Maybe I will stay away, just this once."

"That, is what happens when you think pervertedly Lyra." Ruka said, gesturing to Laito.

"Ruka~ Don't distract yourself! Bon Bon was just about to pour the tea."

(Since up to now Kana's teddy was just called Teddy I thought I should give it a name so it's not confusing as to who's Teddy their talking about. Kanato's teddy will remain as Teddy of course.)

"Of course Kana!"

Suddenly the limo stopped with a jolt. Everyone in the two limos looked outside to see sand for miles on end and people with umbrellas and mats out. A foamy fringe rested upon the oceans edge and little children were running everywhere.

"The beach!"


	19. The beach part 2

When everyone got out of the limos most of them rushed to the beach. Shu, Shiori, Reiji and Ruka were left to unpack everything. Once everything was unpacked Reiji and Shu went to sit down under the umbrella. Ruka and Shiori were setting up a barbecue to cook the meat kebabs. When Shiori opened the container she gasped.

"Who ate half of the kebabs?! They had rare steak in them!!"

"Calm down. We can just check the CCTV footage I installed in the limo." Ruka said.

"What did you say about rare steak?"

"It's horrible father!! Someone ate half of the meat kebabs Ruka and I made!!"

"This does seem to be a problem. The lunch portions will have to be smaller for everyone." Reiji said.

"I have a better idea." Ruka said as she showed everyone the footage. The group looked towards the ocean where everyone else was, they spotted the guilty red heads, twin albinos and Yui.

"Where's everyone else?"

"I can see Lyra and Laito over there." Shu said as he pointed to a large crowd. Lyra seemed to be strolling along enjoying the attention and Laito was fighting through the crowd trying to get his daughter to stop. However, he was failing miserably.

"After everything I told her about not showing off..."

" Give it a rest Ruka! Besides, look at uncle Kanato and your darling Kana~"

Shiori said as she hugged Ruka from behind.

Ruka looked at Kana and Kanato who were placing lots of shells on an intricate sand castle.

"Aaaaawwww~ isn't Kana just adorable!!!"

"Yes she is but what are you, her mum?"

"Just because I like taking care of her and think of her as an innocent cute child that shouldn't see this world's filth, doesn't mean I'm her mother!"

"Ya ya I'm just gonna ignore what you just said, anyway, uncle Reiji is lunch ready?"

"I believe it is. You can call everyone here now."

"Excellent. Ruka do you want to do it or should I?"

"I'll do it. EVERYONE!!! Come back it's lunchtime!"

As predicted, everyone rushed back to where Reiji had set up the barbecue. They sat down in a huddled group, eagerly awaiting their food. Shiori started to hand out the takoyaki and salad but when she came to the guilty party members she gave them very little to eat.

"Hey what's the problem? Why are you giving ore-sama so little to eat?! I demand more takoyaki!"

" **So sorry uncle, suffer the consequences of your actions.** " She said and she went straight back to the grill to watch the food.

Yui turned to Aya and Shizuku and whispered something in their ears. Looks of recognition appeared on their faces. They stood up, walked over to Shu and Shiori who were watching the grill, and apologised.

Subaru and Ayato still hadn't realised why they were getting so little to eat. Ruka came to the group with a tray full of meat kebabs, this time round she gave her mother and her sisters some kebabs but only a little, she completely passed Ayato and Subaru and gave the extras to Kana. " Eat up Kana!"

"Hey why didn't we get any?!"

" **Suffer the consequences uncle Subaru**."

Subaru thought about what Ruka said and he finally realised what had happened. He too walked over and apologised. Then, much to his surprise, he was given a meat kebab. He said back down, enjoying and savouring the taste in his mouth. Ayato looked even more annoyed. He didn't know what was going on. Had he done something wrong? Why wasn't he getting as much food? He needed to find out so he did the only thing a proper person would do: he asked Yui.

"Hey pancake," Ayato said,nudging her arm. " I need your help."

"What is it Ayato?"

"Why aren't they giving me any food?"

"Maybe because you didn't apologise?"

"Apologise for what?"

"The meat kebabs. It seems they found out what we did in the limo."

"Oh..." Ayato said. He marched up to Shiori and Shu." Look, I'm sorry and I'm not gonna do it again! Now give me food~" he whined.

"Fine." Shiori said as she handed him a single cube of rare steak.

"What's this?"

"It's the food you wanted."

"This?!"

"Yes so go away. Shoo!" Shu said as he pushed Ayato away.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The fruit kebabs were handed out and everyone was packing up when someone called out to them.

"Well well well, it seems the famous Komori sisters aren't that special and amazing after all."

The family turned around to see 6 guys standing there.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Shizuku asked.

"Oh look there's a feisty one in the group."

"Why I oughta-"

"Calm down, now answer her question, who are you and what do you want with us?" Aya said.

"Oh you needn't worry about what we want right now. You'll be seeing more from us soon enough." Another guy said. After he said that all of them disappeared.

"Well, that was,"

"Weird." Reiji answered.

"I don't know what those guys are up to but it doesn't sound like it'll be anything good." Kana said.

"Oh Kana! Look at you acting all grown up and responsible!" Ruka gushed.

The tension that was in the air left and everyone proceeded to the limos and went home. One thought haunted their minds though.

 **" Who were they?"**


	20. A new face

Night fell as the family approached the mansion. Everything was fine and they were starting to bring things in when Yui noticed something or rather, someone.

"Guys, there's a girl over there. What should we do?"

"Ooh maybe she's a sacrifice sent to us by that mysterious guy!" Aya said.

"I don't think that's it. Who's this mysterious guy you're talking about?" Subaru asked.

"Good question to ask uncle Subaru. The truth is, we honestly don't know. One day a person showed up saying she was sent by a man who told her she was going to live with us. She handed us a phone number but when Ruka called no one picked up. Ever since we've been getting sacrifices for us to feed on and once we suck them dry and dead we get a new one about a month or two later."

"I don't think she's one of them. She doesn't smell human. She's a vampire like us and she's not a pure blood so that's a plus side." Ruka explained.

"What are we waiting for? Ore-sama needs to know if she's food or not!"

"Ne, M chan~," Laito called as he walked over to the girl. "Who are you? Why are you here? You couldn't have come by chance, could you?"

"I am Asuna... I don't know.. where I am..."

"Well your welcome to come inside if you want." Ruka said.

"Are.. you sure?"

"Of course. We need to know how to get you back home anyway."

The girl - Asuna - nodded and followed everyone inside. Once everyone was inside Shizuku and Kana took it upon themselves to go and prepare the tea and biscuits for everyone. They came back from the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and cups of tea.

"So..who are you and why are you here?" Shiori asked.

"As I said.. my names Asuna.. why I'm here?.. I teleport sometimes when I sleep.. I don't know where I am when I wake up..."

"Ok.. Anybody have any ideas on how to solve this problem?"

"I have an idea or two?" Ayato said.

"You? An idea? All your ideas are pretty much stupid!" Subaru said.

"Shut up Subaru! Anyway, Asuna do you have any family we can contact?"

"Um... my cousins and I live together... and I could contact... my three uncles.. or my father..." Asuna said.

"Okay, do you have your phone with you?"

"I don't.. know."

"Well, I think we're at a dead end if you ask me." Ayato said as he gave up and flopped back into his chair.

"Not quite," Ruka said. "Asuna may I know your surname?"

"Sure... it's -"

"Why do you need her surname??!!" Ayato asked.

" **Because** , stupid uncle of mine, if we know her surname we can know which family she comes from! Duh!!" Shizuku said as she bonked Ayato on the head.

"Yes that's exactly why."

Suddenly, everyone felt 3 other presences. Then a voice from the hallway was heard.

"Asuna chan~ are you here?"

"Oi, Asuna say something we're worried sick here!!!"

"Asuna chan?"

Everyone heard the three voices coming closer.

"There you are Asuna chan!!! Umi! Akane! She's over here!!"

Everyone turned to see a blonde haired girl with blue eyes calling over to the other two in the hallway.

"Wait for us Hikari!!" A girl with short ginger hair and apricot orbs said as she rushed in. "Asuna! Sorry we took a little longer to find you."

"Umi chan!!! Hurry up!!" The girl who was now known as Hikari said to the third girl in the hallway. A girl who was wearing a red beret and had black-brown hair and brown eyes entered the room and her gaze drifted over every other individual in the room until it landed on Asuna.

"There you are Umi it look you long enough." Akane said.

"Umi chan, Akane chan... Hikari chan. You found me." Asuna said.

"Everyone these are my cousins."

"Hi I'm Hikari Mukami!"

"I'm Akane Mukami."

"Hello. I'm Umi Mukami."

"Mukami as in your fathers are Ruki, Kou, Yuma and Asuza Mukami?" Shu asked.

"Yes how did you know that?" Umi asked.

"We know the Mukami name quite well. They are actually our half brothers but we don't usually think of each other as such."

"So that makes us cousins right?" Lyra asked.

"Correct that does make us cousins." Umi answered.

"Well I would hate to be a bother right now but we need to get home or our fathers will start yelling at us." Akane said.

"Awwww I want them to stay longer!" Kana sighed.

"Don't worry Umi and I can exchange numbers so we can hang out sometime." Ruka answered.

As Ruka and Umi were exchanging numbers Shu walked over to Akane.

"Akane can you tell your father something for me?"

"Sure."

"Tell him I want to be friends again and that I said hi. Tell him this is from Shu."

"Ok."

"Thank you all for taking care of me while my cousins came to find me."

"It's no problem. You girls are welcome go visit any time so don't hesitate to come over." Yui said.

"Bye!!" Hikari said as she was dragged out by Akane.

"Yes thank you for taking care of Asuna. Goodbye for now." Umi said as she and Asuna followed their cousins.

Timeskip*

When the Mukami cousins arrived home they were met with Kou and Yuma running wildly around the mansion calling out names.

"Akane! Where were you girls?" Yuma asked.

"Hikari chan~ Where are you?" Kou said as he ran past Yuma. Yuma grabbed the back of Kou's collar and Kou was running while being suspended in the air.

"You dummy they're here!"

"Oh! Hikari, Akane, Umi and Asuna chan!! Where did you go?"

"Let's just go inside first." Umi said as she opened the door.

"Dad we're home."

"Oh did you find Asuna?" Ruki said as he approached them from the living room.

"Yes we did."

"Oh did Asuna chan teleport in her sleep again? Is that what this is all about?"

"Yeah you dummy!"

"Hey! You were running like crazy too!!"

"Everyone shut up!" Akane yelled as she stood on the table.

"Akane get off the table." Umi said.

"Is.. Asuna here?"

"Father.. I was teleporting.. in my sleep ...again."

"Oh..."

"Anyway I've got a message from one of our uncles for you." Akane said.

"But we're all here." Ruki said

Yes but you have half brothers right, the Sakamakis? They took care of Asuna until we found her."

"Oh."

"Anyway he said this is for my father," she said pointing at Yuma." He said hi and he wants to be friends again."

"Who was this message from?"

"Shu the eldest uncle."

"Then I'll have to say yes then." Yuma said. When he first heard the message he was surprised that Shu would want anything like that to happen. Then he realised why Shu had asked him that - he didn't want their bad friendship to get in the way of their daughters' friendship.

"Now everyone go to the dining room or the food will get cold." Ruki said, breaking the warm atmosphere.

"Yes."


	21. Back to school

**I just want to get something cleared up before I get on with the story. These are the brothers' jobs.**

 **Shu : song writer**

 **Reiji : chemistry and maths teacher**

 **Ayato : nursery teacher**

 **Laito : music teacher**

 **Kanato : cashier at a sweet shop**

 **Subaru : part time gardener**

 **Tnx for all the views and I hope u all enjoy this chapter.**

It was the first day at school and everyone was busy. Laito had already gone to the nearby All Boy's school and Reiji had gone to Ryoutei Academy early - he had already been accepted a job as a chemistry and maths teacher there - so everyone else was sitting silently at the table eating breakfast. Shizuku was the first to finish since she never eats much so she went to put her plate in the sink. When she came into the kitchen she noticed 6 bento boxes on the kitchen island and went to take a closer look. There was a note along with the boxes so Shizuku picked it up and gazed at the words drifting across the piece of paper.

 _" I have taken the liberty of preparing lunch for all you girls and I have made each box designed specifically for each of you so make sure you pick the right lunch. Also Shizuku, I have not packed any lunch for you since it seems you don't eat at school just like your father. If this proves to be an inconvenience for you then come find me in the maths staff room at lunch and I will be more than prepared to feed you._

 _Uncle Reiji."_

Shizuku scrunched up the note and tossed it in the trash. She threw the plate into the sink but at an angle so it slid into place with the other plates; she knew very well what both the tableware otaku's would do if they knew she had broken an expensive plate.

She grabbed her bag and headed out back to the breakfast table. There she noticed there were more missing seats.

"Where is everyone?"

"Uncle Shu and uncle Ayato already went and Kana, Lyra and Aya have already gone ahead into the limo." Ruka answered.

"What about uncle Kanato and my dad?"

"Uncle Kanato went to the local patisserie with mum to get some cakes and your dad just went to bed." Shiori said.

"Anyway let's go I'll clean this up."

"Oh yeah Ruka, make sure you bring the bentos your dad left and if you see him before lunch tell him I have a few words to say to him about not preparing lunch for me!" Shizuku said as she headed out the door with Shiori running slightly behind her trying to untangle her earphones.

"What..."

 ***Timeskip to at school***

 **Aya POV.**

I was walking to my first class with Lyra when I heard a commotion coming from inside the classroom. As we stepped inside I saw lots of lovestruck girls with big bulging red/pink hearts in their eyes.

' **What the hell is wrong with these girls?!'**

My eyes searched the classroom to find the cause of all this madness and that was when I saw them. They were two of the guys we'd seen at the beach! The first one I saw was the one who called Shizuku feisty. He had blonde/ginger hair and orange pools for eyes and he was slumped in his chair next to the other person who had spoken to us.

The other person who had spoken to us didn't look as bad as the first boy: he was dressed ok and wasn't slumped in his chair for a start. He had black hair and green eyes and was happily chatting to all the girls that were crowding around him.

"Settle down ladies, you can all talk one at a time. Just don't take too long; I'm not a patient man, if you know what I mean." the second one said. Squeals of delight and aw came from the other girls' mouths. I was utterly horrified.

 **' This guys a f*ing perv! Hey who just blocked that?!'**

 **Me: I did cos u need to keep this safe!**

 **Aya: Safe my ass!**

 **Me: Shut up! Like father like daughter..**

 **Anyway, back to the story...**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

 **' This guys just as worse as the other one!'**

Then the two boys looked at us.

 **Lyra POV.**

When we neared the classroom we heard a lot of noise inside so Aya practically dragged me in. While she was searching for who had caused the noise my eyes were fixed on one person in the whole room. There was this really cute guy with lush black hair and **GORGEOUS** green eyes and that smile!!! It could make any girl fall to the floor in a lovey, dovey, gooey mess! Not me though, I can't afford to be on my knees for someone else. I can't believe this guy can make me feel like that it's like he wants me to bow down to him! I'm practically the Miss Universe of this school! Boys come to me everyday asking me the silliest of things like " Marry me!" and " I love you!!" and " Can we go on a date?" and " Can I touch you?"

Through all my years living I've never ever thought of a boy as 'boyfriend material' and I don't intend to ever! I want to have all of them at my feet like little puppies begging for me to come and play. If this guy thinks he can come and make me fall to my knees for him he's got another thing coming! I'm going to make him fall, so hard that when he goes tumbling back into the dirt he'll never want to try whatever he's doing again.

The boy then glanced at me and gave me a smile. **Oh so he wants to play nice! Fine I'll give you nice!!!** I plastered a smile on my face and waved at him a little. It looked like he was about to wave back when I felt myself being dragged again by Aya.

 **Normal POV.**

Aya dragged Lyra by her blazer over to the two boys.

"Why hello there so nice to see you again **Komori sisters**." The blonde guy said.

"Why are you here? And who are you anyway you didn't even answer that one last time!" Aya retorted.

"Well I'm sssoo sorry about that," he said standing up. His voice was laced with sarcasm and now that he was stood up Aya noticed that she was quite short compared to him. "How about you wait till the teacher comes Shorty, maybe you'll hear my name then."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Calm down Aya chan~"

"And who might you be little flower~"

"I'm Lyra~ Who are **you** boys?"

"I'm Takeshi Hayakawa." The first boy said.

"And my name is Hiroshi Hayakawa~"

"Anyway we have to go now cos the teacher is coming and these aren't our seats." Takeshi said as he went to the front of the classroom with Hiroshi. Everyone scurried back to their own seats.

"Hello everyone. These are two of the new students here. I want you all to treat them nicely and help them settle in. Can you boys introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Takeshi Hayakawa."

"SSSQQQQEEEEAAAALLLLL!!!!!! HHHHHEEEE'SSS SSSOO-"

" **Girls!** "

The room instantly became quiet.

"Hello everyone I'm Hiroshi Hayakawa! It's so nice to meet you~"

The room immediately erupted into a wild zoo full of berserk girls and raging boys.

" **Everyone!!!** "

Everyone shut up.

"Thank you, now I know you two don't have official places in here right now so let's move you... Oh! Yes! Right next to Aya and Lyra. What a coincidence there are two spare seats there! Anyway, Aya and Lyra please raise your hands so Takeshi and Hiroshi know where to sit."

Reluctantly, Aya and Lyra reached their hands out towards the ceiling and looked at the two boys. Takeshi came into the spare seat next to Aya and slumped into the chair and his brother Hiroshi went to the chair behind him, next to Lyra, and began to unpack his things.

Aya and Lyra were shocked. This hadn't been a mere coincidence. First the beach and now the classroom?! Something was definitely going on. While they tried to figure out the reasons behind the so called 'coincidences' they failed to notice the slight smirks on two particular faces.


	22. The meeting in the hallway

Kana was walking in the hallway to her next class. This class was one of the few classes she didn't have with her sisters and Aya and Lyra were always worried about her walking alone to the next class but Kana had told them not to worry. She was a big girl and could handle things herself. She turned towards the stairs and climbed up step by step. By the time she reached the correct floor she could hear distant muttering gradually coming closer in her direction. The voices didn't sound pleasant at all and Kana didn't want to stick around to find out the owners of those voices so she picked up the pace. Sadly, fate was not kind to her and she wound up face to face with the three biggest bullies in the school.

 **Kana POV.**

I saw the three biggest bullies in my path and I tried to go around. I hate all three of them especially because they always choose to take advantage of me when I'm alone! I hate they've always made me do all sorts of things like give them my lunch, my money and twirl around and say cute phrases like I'm some toy doll or something! I'M NOT A TOY SO THEY BETTER GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PLAY WITH.

"Hey crybaby why you looking at the floor, huh?" One girl said. She had short scruffy brown hair and dead grey eyes. Her whole face was caked with make up and her clothes were so tight and high and revealing. She was not a nice sight. **(1)**

"Stop trying to go around us we're trying to talk to you!" The second one said. She had greasy blonde hair and dull blue eyes and I could tell by looking at her clothing that she was a complete masochist. **(2)**

The third girl stayed silent but she was looking at me with a crooked grin. That grin only means one thing: trouble.

" Hello Cassandra **(1)** , Holly **(2)** and Rebecca **(3)**."

"Oh so you **do** remember our names! Good then you'll know why we're here."

Cassandra said.

" I would appreciate it if you step aside. Please let me pass or I'll be late for class."

"Not without giving us a little twirl and acting like a dumb doll first."

"Oh yes!! You know we love it when you act all cute and dumb!! Come on do it for us ppllleeaasssee!! We're going to record it this time if you don't mind." Holly said as she unlocked her phone and opened the camera.

Not again. Please don't do this I hate it. I stood rooted to the floor. There was no way in hell they were going to get me to do my dumb act, especially when being recorded.

 **Normal POV.**

"Ok now say this,' Hello I'm Kana. This is my teddy Melissa and I wuv her ssssssooooo much!' And then hug your teddy and slip and whine like a little baby!" Rebecca gushed as the three fearsome girls edged closer in on Kana.

Kana continued to look at the floor and say nothing. She could hear the bell chiming, it's rings echoing around the school alerting the students that they should head to their next lesson. Kana knew she should be heading to her next class too but she wouldn't dare move, not when she was in a position where she could be in danger at any time. Since these girls were human Kana couldn't use her vampire powers so she was as vulnerable as a normal human being. She sighed knowing that she would eventually have to do it. She put her bag on the ground and stood in a starting position.

"H... ... h..h...h..h.hi. ...M..m...m.m..m ...my n.n.n...name is-" Kana couldn't continue any further. She couldn't take it anymore. She was always pushed around by those three and they always treated her like some dumb innocent doll. **I'm not some doll they can order around I'm a person! And they didn't even get Bon Bon's name right! As if I would call Bon Bon 'Melissa'!** (This comment is in no way meant to be offending to any readers called Melissa.)

"Can you girls please stop harassing my girlfriend. We have to go to our next lesson and I would hate to be late." A voice said.

Kana looked up to see a boy in front of her talking to the three girls. She couldn't see what exactly he looked like since he was facing away from her but she could tell he had purple hair like her.

"Y-you're her boyfriend?!" Cassandra and Holly asked amazed by this new piece of information.

"I sure am." He said. Then the boy grabbed Kana's bag from the floor and, taking her hand, he guided her past the troublesome trio. As Kana walked beside the boy she saw he was wearing glasses and had beautiful blue eyes that had a misty purple mixed in them as well.

"Why did you say that you were my boyfriend?"

"Oh well I saw you were in a bit of a pinch so I decided to step in. I thought they'd be more likely to leave you if I told them I was your boyfriend."

"Thanks for that. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Have we met before?"

"Yes we have. I'll give you a clue: where did you go during the summer holidays?"

Suddenly it clicked. This boy was one of the 6 guys they'd seen at the beach.

"Why are you here?!"

"Calm down you don't even know my name yet and you're asking me questions!"

"Sorry. Anyway, my name is Kana Komori. What's yours?"

"Thank you. Nice to meet you Kana chan I'm Kazuki Hayakawa."

"Anyway thank you for saving me back there." Kana said as she walked into the classroom.

Kazuki responded with a comment but Kana was already in the classroom so she hadn't heard it.

 **" Consider it a sorry for when I kill you."**


	23. Lunchtime with Shizuku

Finally it was the end of 3rd period! As the bell rang Shizuku dashed out of the classroom to her destination: the maths staff room. When she got there she saw a boy standing by the door. He had white hair and blue eyes and he was smiling for some reason.

" What are you here for?" She asked him.

"I got a detention on purpose."

"Ok... WAIT WHAT??!!!"

"I got a detention on purpose. What's the big problem?"

"What's the problem?! Why on earth would anyone in their right mind get a detention ON PURPOSE???!!!!"

"Just shut up and I'll tell you."

"Thank you. Now as I was saying I got a detention on purpose. I got it because my maths teacher is the new one and he's said to have brought lots of food for lunch. The girls are saying they sneaked a bite of the food when he wasn't looking and it was amazing so I thought if I get a detention I'll have to be in the staff room all lunch and maybe I could get a bite or two."

Shizuku knew exactly which teacher he was talking about.

"Listen you dummy you didn't need to go get a detention to eat that food. Watch this." Shizuku said.

She knocked on the door of the staff room and a teacher came out.

"Yes how can I help you?" She asked.

"Um I need to talk to Mr. Sakamaki. He's a maths teacher right?"

"MR SAKAMAKI~~!!! I-I mean yes he's in here I'll go get him." She said as she quickly went back inside.

"Looks like that teacher is in really deep for Mr. Sakamaki."

"Ya I guess so but that doesn't mean he feels the same! He already has a family."

"How would you-"

"Hello I'm Mr. Sakamaki I believe you wanted me." A voice said.

"Oh yes. Uncle Reiji I believe you owe me some food for not making me a bento."

"THIS GUYS YOUR UNCLE??!!!"

"Yes he is. Why else would I say uncle Reiji?"

"Of course Shizuku I'll be right back." Reiji said as he closed the door. Moments later he returned with a small bento box.

"Here's the extra bento. I'll start making one for you everyday if you like."

"That would be nice thanks."

"And you," Reiji said looking at the boy. "Mr Katashi Hayakawa, I believe you earned yourself a detention in my class this morning, didn't you?"

"Yes sir." Katashi said as he looked down. He had just realised that his new friend - Shizuku - had easily gotten her hands on some of the maths teacher's lunch. He could have just asked her for some food but now he had to serve a needless detention in the staff room. He was about to lose all hope when his guardian angel came to the rescue.

"Actually uncle Reiji I think I'll be taking him for now bye~" Shizuku said as she grabbed Katashi's hand and ran off.

"Kids these days..." Reiji murmured as he went back into the staff room.

Shizuku and Katashi ran to the top of the school and made it to the terrace. The night air was cold and it was quite dark apart from the moon shining in the sky. It was the perfect place to eat lunch.

"So.. can I have some of that?"

"Yes," Shizuku answered. She opened the bento and broke apart her chopsticks. She picked up a small amount of rice in them and brought it to Katashi's open mouth. Suddenly she pulled away.

"If you answer a few questions for me."

"What?!"

"First question."

"Aren't you one of the guys I saw at the beach?"

Katashi took a deep breath before responding." Okay you got me yes I am one of those guys. They are my brothers."

"Okay." Shizuku said as she fed him the rice.

"Next question," she said picking up a piece of grilled fish." Why haven't I seen you before? Are you new here?"

"That's two questions so I want sushi as well as the fish." Fine just answer the questions first!"

"You haven't seen me before because I just transferred today so yes I am new."

Katashi was fed a piece of grilled fish and sushi.

"Final question, what are you and your brothers planning cos surely you didn't just transfer to this school by chance."

"Hhhmmm."

"I'll give you some of my seaweed and omelette if you answer."

Katashi remained silent before he grabbed the chopsticks and stuffed a whole load of noodles into Shizuku's mouth.

"Hfay! Vhats de bug idua!!"

"Ah ah ah!! Ladies shouldn't talk with their mouths full you know. Anyway as for your question my goal is simple: all I have to do is kill you." Katashi said as he put his finger on Shizuku's mouth in an attempt to silence her. Unfortunately for him Shizuku attempted to bite his finger so he pulled away.

"Vhat!!!!!"

"What did I tell you about eating with your mouth full?" Katashi said as he bonked Shizuku on the head with the chopsticks.

Shizuku disposed of the noodles like she was some sort of paper shredder, her teeth were moving up and down, cutting the noodles into really tiny pieces.

"Why on earth would you-" Shizuku looked around to notice that Katashi had vanished, WITH HER BENTO!!!

"KATASHI YOU'E DEAD MEAT WHEN I FIND YOU!!!" She called out to no one in particular.


	24. A not so nice chemistry class

Ruka was early to chemistry so she sat down and starting flipping through her notes and textbooks. There was a test this lesson and she was hoping to get full marks since chemistry was her strongest subject. She heard someone sit next to her but payed no attention to it and buried her nose deeper into her notes. Then she sensed the teacher coming in so she stood up like everyone else.

"Ok class please put away all your notes I'll hand out the test papers. You have one hour for this test. Those who finish early can give me their paper and finish any homework for other classes." She said as she set her bag on her desk and got the papers out of a drawer.

Ruka put her notes away and looked at the person who was sharing a desk with her.

She immediately regretted her decision and turned to her paper as she felt heat rising on her cheeks. The teacher announced the start of the test and everyone got their heads down and started to complete the test.

A few moments later Ruka heard the person next to her close his test paper and stand up. He put the test on the teacher's desk and pulled a book out of his bag. Ruka just stared at her neighbour. Oh no he didn't just do that? How did he finish before me?! She whizzed through the test booklet and handed it to the teacher. When she came back to her seat she saw the book on her side of the desk with a pen there too. She sat down and looked at he had written on it. Then she lifted the pen and began to write on the opposite end of the page.

Left side: the guy. Right side: Ruka

I can figure out the square root of any number in less than 10 seconds.

What...

Don't believe me?

I doubt that's possible for anyone.

Let's start with ur phone number ;)

No :

Anyway I'm new here

So...

I need directions

Where to?

Ur heart, I seem to hv lost myself in ur eyes ;)

What r u trying to do? It's annoying.

1 of my brothers told me this was the best approach to use when trying to get a woman to do what ever u say.

And u believed him.️

I'm not familiar with women my brothers r quite experienced in that area so why not?

Anyway, why r u talking to me?!

I cannot tell u the reason I am sorry for that

Why not?

That answer involves some top secret info that I'm not allowed to talk about.

Anyway my names Ruka Komori what's urs?

Ryuu Hayakawa.

Ok Ryuu. 1) Stop with the weird pick up lines or I'm going to turn into a tomato at this point and 2) Explain what's going on.

Oh I didn't know I could make you blush ;)

Pls stop :

Ok but in all seriousness if u want answers come with ur sisters to the address I'm going to give to u in a minute.

Ok wait how are u going to give it to me now? We were told to do something silently.

It'll be silent all right. U just hv to make sure u don't squeal or anything. Ok?

What do u

Ruka dropped the pencil as she felt something come in contact with her left breast pocket. She could feel a hand go in and put something there and before she could even comprehend what was happening she felt the hand brush against the inside fabric as it quickly retreated.

Ruka POV.

WHAT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING??!! IT'S EXTREMELY IMMODEST TO GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!

I could feel the heat rising onto my cheeks as he put his hand in my breast pocket to put a piece of paper in. Ignoring everything he told me not to do I went with my instincts and started to scream.

"Aar-mmph!" Ryuu's hand-the same one that went into my pocket-was now covering my mouth to prevent me from screaming.

"I thought I told you not to squeal or anything like that." He whispered. He sounded pretty angry and a slight bit happy?! What could he possibly be happy about?

"You know you're really cute when you become flustered like that." He said as if he had heard my inner thoughts.

"What's all the commotion down there?" The teacher called.

"Oh it's nothing too drastic. Miss Ruka simply thought she'd seen a spider."

WHAT?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS MAN?! FIRST HE BEHAVES IMMODESTLY WITH ME AND SECOND HE SAYS I'M AFRAID OF SPIDERS!! HOW DID HE EVEN NOW THAT?!

Calm down Ruka. I thought.

He's just a really crazy and messed up person. You will get all the answers you need later.

I took a deep breath and took Ryuu's hand off my mouth. I began to scribble furiously on the paper. WHY COULDN'T MY FATHER BE MY CHEMISTRY TEACHER???? AT LEAST HE'D NOTICE THE CREEP NEXT TO ME TRYING TO GIVE ME A NOTE IN THE MOST UNDIGNIFIED MANNER EVER!!

What's ur problem?!

What do u mean?

Why did u put the address there of all places?! [

Where else would u hv me put it? Ur front skirt pocket? Yes Ik u've sown one on the front of ur skirt to put ur contacts in.

Couldn't you just hand it to me like a normal person?

Yes but what would be the fun in that?

How did u even know about the skirt and the contacts?

I can't te

"Class finish the last question you are on and hand the tests to the front. Everyone who has already handed them in can leave."

"Anyway I can't tell you how I know those things right now Miss Ruka but come to the address on the paper and maybe all your answers will be given."

"Okay. Well, I have history next so goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Miss Ruka." Ryuu said as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"And stop with the weird things you keep doing!"

"What do you mean?"

"T-the thing!! Y-you just-you just kissed my hand!"

"That's hardly weird that's just being chivalrous." He said as he walked off.


	25. A battle in the music room

Shiori felt too tired today so she decided that she was gonna crash in the music room until the end of 5th period. Normally she wouldn't skip classes she would just sleep through most of them and answer correctly when asked a question but today she felt tired and she wanted to relax. The best place for someone like her to relax is the music room.

Shiori leisurely strolled down the hallways and as she got closer she heard the sound of Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata Mvt.3 on the violin echoing throughout the building. Shiori picked up the pace and her suspicions were confirmed as she got closer to the music room. Someone was in her music room. She opened the door and saw a boy about her age playing a violin.

The lights had been dimmed and the curtains had been opened. He had made a little stage in the coziness of her music room.

"What are you doing in here? You do know that this is my domain don't you?"

"Yeah I do. You know what, I'll play you for this room. Winner gets full ownership of the room and the loser has to become a full time servant for the winner. Deal?"

"I guess so."

"Who's your favourite composer?"

"Mozart I think."

"That's what they all say. I'm more of a Chopin person myself."

"Alright let's just get on with this I don't want to spend all of fourth and fifth period trying to regain my music room." Shiori complained. She went towards the piano and set it up.

"Okay first one to stop playing loses."

"And you can't play any notes wrong."

"Going tough on me are you?"

"Of course I need to set the standards high so you lose."

"Oh well, you can start playing a piece and I'll join you, okay?"

"Yeah yeah."

Shiori began to play little star by Mozart and he began to join in on the violin. They kept on switching and changing pieces. The sound of classical music drifted all over the school and everyone knew what was going on. A little while after when they were in the middle of playing the Fantasie. Impromptu the booming sound quieted down until it was back to its original soft melody. Shiori stopped playing and so did the boy.

"I'm out. How bout we just share this room. I'm too tired to keep playing." Shiori asked.

" Sure I'm fine with that." he replied.

Shiori went and lied down on a bench.

"By the way I don't know your name."

"Oh it's Isami Hayakawa."

"Oh.."

Suddenly Shiori felt a huge weight on top of her and saw Isami... sleeping on her?!

"Isami what the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping of course."

"I CAN SEE THAT!! DON'T SLEEP ON ME!!!"

"Why not? If you're not going to be around for much longer then I might as well use you as a warm body pillow before you turn into a cold one. Now please stop moving so much. There's only a few more minutes left before school ends and I would like to sleep before that chemistry freak finds me."

" What do you mean I'm not going to be around for much longer? Who's this chemistry freak?"

" You talk to much. And here I thought you were going to be a bit like me: a quiet guy that hates a lot of noise unless it's music. Anyway to answer your questions the chemistry freak is my older brother and you're not going to be around for much longer because we were ordered to kill all of you."

"WWWWWHHHHAAAATTT?!"

"Oops it looks like I might've said a bit too much. I can't let you wander around and tell your sisters about that although it would be quite fun to see your reactions. I guess you'll just have to come to mine for a bit."

"What are you doing? NO! Get away from me!!"

" This would be so much easier if you just relaxed."

" THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ISAM-" Shiori stopped talking as black spots clouded her vision.

" I'm sorry but he said it was only way to ever see them again."

WHAT HAPPENED TO SHIORI???!!! What does Isami mean by the only way to see them? You'll find out in the next chapter but first I'm thinking on making a special Halloween chapter so watch out for that!

Goodbye my lovely readers and see you all next chapter!!!


	26. A visit to the Hayakawa houseOr not

In the limo.

"Everyone, once we get home change out of your uniform quickly. We are going to be paying a trip to the Hayakawa mansion." Ruka said.

"Wait Hayakawa as in that meanie's place?!" Aya asked.

"Oh isn't this a surprise~"

"I'll get to see Kazuki again."

"Ya and I'll get to kill Katashi after what he did to me at lunch!!!"

"Wait, so you already know the other brothers?"

"Ya Ruka they were practically the talk of the school all day not to mention Takeshi kept on calling me shortie!!!"

"Oh.. Anyway we're going there because I require some answers to some of my questions."

"Speaking of answers where's Shiori, Ruka?" Kana asked as she looked around in the limo.

"I found a note in the music room that said she already went home."

"Don't you find it a bit odd that she wrote a note? As far as I know Shiori hates writing anything! The fact that she wrote a note is surprising."

"Yes I agree Shizuku. However this is Shiori we're talking about. I'm sure she just didn't want us to get worried this time. She does have those times where she acts like the responsible one." Ruka smiled. Sometimes Shiori could be the perfect big sister for all of them.

The limo stopped outside the house. As the girls stepped outside they were greeted by Laito and Reiji who both wore suits and had briefcases with them.

"Father did you just come back from work?!"

"Yes I did my little girl~"

"Dad~! I'm not a little girl!!" Whined Lyra.

"Anyway, why are you both here so early. Normally I'd expect you to have after school music lessons and uncle Reiji to be marking papers."

"About that we both got a call from Kanato who told us that Yui stopped responding. She became quiet and didn't say anything. He got worried so he brought her home and called us all here."

"Oh no!" Lyra said as her face turned a pale deathly white. She and the other sisters pushed their way past and burst through the double doors with concerned looks on their faces.

"Oi Reiji, Laito, is that you-"

"Get out of the way!" Lyra shouted, pushing her uncle Ayato to the side.

When all the sisters had finished ransacking the house to find their mother they went to the only place left: the guest room.

"Mother!!" Kana gasped as she saw her mother laying on the sofa with Shu, Subaru and Kanato by her side.

"Please help. After she stopped talking I didn't know what to do. When I got home she fainted so I put her here." Kanato wailed with tears in his eyes.

"I.its okay daddy!!" Kana said as she ran and hugged her father. Tears were now gushing from her eyes too.

"Ruka What do we do? We searched the house and Shiori's not here!! She's normally the one to handle this." Shizuku asked.

"Ya Ruka What do we do?" Aya said.

"One minute just give me time to think before she wakes up." Ruka said.

Ruka P.O.V.

What do I do?! I've never done this on my own before?! Shiori has always been there when this has happened! She always took care of this!

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

Ok calm down Ruka you can do this. They're all counting on you and they all depend on you! What should I do?! How would Shiori do this? Oh it's no use!! I can't handle these things like how she can! I can never be a sister like her! I'm hopeless and now mother will wake up and-

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw uncle Shu looking at me.

"Calm down. You can do this. If you're anything like your father you won't abandon your sisters. Listen Ruka, your sisters are scared. They don't have anyone to depend on. I know you think you can't be like your older sister but you don't have to. Just be yourself. Don't think what Shiori would do. Think about what you would do. Everyone depends on you. Your sisters, your uncles, your father. Even your mother is counting on you. I need you to calm down and be brave. You can get through this without Shiori."

I hugged him.

He hugged me back.

"Thank you uncle Shu."

"It's ok."

Normal POV.

As Ruka broke away from the hug she looked at her uncle with eyes full of determination.

"Everyone! I need your help! We need to bring our mother back to normal. I'll explain everything later uncles and father. For now Aya go and get me a glass of cold water."

"Got it."

"As for everyone else, Lyra, Kana, uncle Laito and uncle Kanato: block the doors. Father and uncle Shu block any exits from the gaps between the sofas. Uncle Ayato, uncle Subaru and Shizuku will need to stand right in front of mother for when she attacks."

"Yes." Everyone said monotonously as they went to their designated places.

"Ruka I got the water."

"Perfect." Ruka said, taking the glass from her.

"Aya go behind the sofa. You know what to do." Aya nodded and went behind the sofa. Her arms were spread out as if she was trying to catch something.

"Ready everyone?"

"Yes."

Ruka edged forward, her hand clasping the glass firmly. Suddenly the water was thrown all over Yui. All that remained was an empty glass which was thrown over the sofa to Aya.

Silence.

It was quickly shattered by a deafening shriek.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY?????!!!" Yui got up. Her eyes were now black and red with rage. Her elongated pearly whites had grown even more and were much more pointier.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!!" She screamed.

"Don't listen to her everyone! Stand your ground!"

"SHUT UP YOU DISGUSTING CHILD!! YOU'RE ALL DISGUSTING!! I SHOULD'VE ABORTED YOU ALL WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!!! MAYBE THEN I WOULD'VE BEEN SPARED FROM THIS MISERY YOU CALL A LIFE!!!" Yui jumped from the sofa going straight for the doors. Subaru and Shizuku tried to stop her but they got shoved to the ground with bashes in their ribs and stomachs.

"LET ME OUT!! I NEED TO GET AWAY FROM THIS!!" Yui screamed like a banshee in the faces of Kana and Kanato. Kana got scared and was about to run away when a cold hand grabbed hers. She saw her father looking at her with a look that said, ' it's ok we'll get through this together so you need to stay strong. Daddy's here.' Kana smiled back and glared at her mother.

"HOW DARE YOU LET ME GOOOOOO!!!!"

"Hey mum if you want to go that badly all you have to do is get the keys from me!" Aya said smirking.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT CHILD!! GIVE ME THE KEYS RIGHT NOW!!" Yui shrieked. She lunged forward and started crawling at Aya's face.

"Aaahhh!!"

"Stop it pancake!!!"

"DON'T.CALL.ME.PANCAKE!!!"

"Aya do it now!"

"Got it Ruka." Aya started violently rubbing her fangs against her glass. It produced a loud screeching noise and Yui instantly shielded her ears.

"It's working!" Lyra exclaimed as her hold on the door loosened a bit.

"YOU FOOLS!THAT WON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE!!!" Yui ran and kicked the glass out of Aya's hands. It smashed on the floor and tiny smithereens flew all over the place-most of them landing on Shizuku and Subaru who were still on the floor.

"NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY IT'S TIME TO END YOU!!"

Yui brought out her fangs. They gleamed with a luminous white and they looked almost ghostly. She headed for Aya. Specifically, her neck.

Aya cowered in fear; she was capable of defending herself but she didn't want to hurt her mother. Before Yui could reach her three shadows loomed over her.

"If you want to get her you'll have to kill us first." Lyra and Kana we're standing in front of her.

"Ya no one hurts our sis. Dad go guard the doors and exits with your brothers we'll handle this." Shizuku said, scuttling across the floor to help defend her older sister. All of the brothers were now guarding the doors and exits and the sisters were all crowded around Aya. Even though they too were afraid of hurting their mother, they refused to let Aya go through the pain alone.

"I'LL END YOU!!!!"

Yui pounced.

Dun dun dun!! Cliffhanger! Sorry to all my lovely readers who were waiting for his chapter. I recently entered a novel competition so I hv mostly been focussed on that but as soon as November is over there won't be gaps as big as this between the release of chapters.

Thanks for reading and being patient!!

Neko020105


	27. The end?

Previously..

"I'LL END YOU!!!!"

Yui pounced.

"NO!" The sisters cried. They cowered in terror, fearing the worst was about to happen.

"Woah is that your mum shortie?"

"Takeshi we have no time for this we need to handle things swiftly~"

Aya who had closed her eyes opened them to see Takeshi crouched in front of her and Hiroshi and another purple haired boy protecting Lyra and Kana from the wild swipes Yui was sending their way. A raven haired boy was not too far from them. He was talking to Ruka and the brothers about something. There was also a white haired boy who was leaning over Shizuku and seemed to be fussing over her a bit too much.

"Takeshi?!"

"Yeah shortie. Anything else you want to know?"

"What are you doing here? And don't call me shortie!!"

"Fine, shortie," he whispered the last part." I'm here to help save you like the damsel you are."

"Did you just call me a damsel?! I'M NOT A-"

"AYA/TAKESHI!!"

The pair looked to see the two very angry auras of Lyra and Hiroshi.

"Yes?"

"Takeshi take Aya to safety while we figure out how to stop mum!" Lyra ordered.

"Fine your royal bosiness."

"Hey don't call my sister that!"

"I'll call you and your sister whatever I want to. Anyway now I have to get you to safety." He said. He then moved closer to Aya and moved his hands so they were securely under her legs and around her back. Then he stood up. Surprised from what was happening, Aya latched her hands around Takeshi's neck and hung on for her life.

"T.t..Takeshi!! What are y..you doing?" Her face became the exact shade of her hair.

"Saving you of course."

"I can stand on my own-"

"TAKESHI/AYA!!"

"Y..Yes?"

"Shut up and get her out of here!" Hiroshi said. Not wanting to be in anymore trouble, Takeshi teleported away with a tomato red Aya.

"Hiroshi what do we do now?" Lyra asked. To be completely honest, if she could she would've pretended Hiroshi wasn't there but that was out of the question. After all, he and his brothers were helping them.

"...and then we - were you even listening to me flower~"

"Y-Yes I was Hiroshi! G..go ahead!!" Lyra replied as she scratched the back of her head while exaggerating her laughs.

"So my brother Ryuu is waiting outside of those doors with your uncles and your other sister. We have to lead your mum to the doors with Kana and my brother Kazuki. Then we'll open the doors and they'll hold your mum down. My brother said that one of your uncles has a potion that we can inject into her to get her back to normal. Are you ready?"

"Yes Hiro-HIROSHI BEHIND YOU!!" Lyra warned but she was too late. Yui had managed to creep up behind him. She struck one of her hands through his wrist like a stake. Fresh blood came gushing out like a river. Hiroshi groaned in agony and fell to the ground, clutching his bloody hand.

"HIROSHI!! Are you ok?" Lyra knelt down beside him and began to inspect his wound.

"Lyra is he okay?"

"Yes I think he'll be fine Kana. Can you and the other guy carry out the plan without us?"

"We can Lyra. Don't worry about us. You just concentrate on helping him."

Lyra began shaking and fussing over Hiroshi as Kana and Kazuki began to lead Yui over to the doors.

"Hiroshi for the love of God say something! Are you ok?"

"Flower~... DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY?! Of course I'm not it hurts ssooo much okay!!! I need help! Call an ambulance I'm dying!!!"

'Who knew the class flirt is also a bit of a weakling..' Lyra thought as she teleported to one of the guest rooms with Hiroshi.

Meanwhile with Kazuki and Kana...

"Kazuki I'll open the doors can you hold my mum down?"

"Sure can do sugar cookie!"

"Kazuki be serious! And what's with the nickname?"

"I just thought it sounded nice~"

"That's besides the-"

"LLLLEEETTT MMMMMEEE GGGGGGGOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

"Ahh! We have to sort this out and fast. Kazuki I'm opening the doors..NOW!" Kana opened the doors and as Yui ran through Kazuki pounced and landed on her. They both tumbled down into the floor and Kazuki held her hands and feet down tightly.

"We're ready uncle Reiji." Kana called.

"KANA!! My darling were you scared? Don't worry big sister Ruka is here now!!" Kana just embraced her over-the-moon sister.

Reiji knelt down to Yui's level.

"Ayato I need you to pull her sleeve up and hold down her arm."

"Okay." Ayato complied and the scent of Yui's blood filled the air as Reiji injected the potion into her bloodstream. The remaining vampires downstairs-Shu, Reiji,Ayato,Kanato,Laito,Subaru, Ruka,Kana,Kazuki and Ryuu- crinkled their noses as they inhaled the toxic smell. Yui's blood smelt bitter and deathly like rotting flesh. After a few minutes Yui's eyes began to turn into their usual sherbet pink and the flesh smell transformed into a sweet aroma that the Sakamaki brothers were quite familiar with. Yui's breathing slowed and her eyelids slowly and gently closed. Kazuki loosened his hold and only stood up once he was completely certain that Yui was asleep.

"Now that that's over can you take mother to her room uncle Kanato? And Ryuu, I do believe I deserve an explanation as to why so many of you just showed up." Ryuu just looked away.

"Yes I believe you owe us all an explanation on why you all are here and how you know our kids." Subaru added.

"Very well but let's just wait for everyone to show up before I start explaining."

"Okay," Ruka paused and thought for a moment." Everyone proceed back to the guest room."

Everyone marched over in silence and waited for the remaining few to come back down.

With Kanato and Yui.

Kanato POV.

I put Yui in her bed and decided to stay with her for a while. I grabbed a chair and sat at the side of her bed. I looked as she lay there peacefully. It's quite hard to imagine that less than a minute ago she was a rampaging beast with bloodlust evident in her eyes. I feel like it's all my fault. If I had made her stay home with Subaru until I got back maybe this wouldn't have happened. I'm so stupid I never should've asked her to come with me!!

"K..Kanato don't say that."

Huh. I turned and saw she had her eyes open. She was staring at me. Did I say all that aloud?!

"Yes you did but it's ok. It's not your fault. Ask the children. They'll explain everything."

"What? You mean this has happened before?! You need to tell me what this is all abou-" I was cut off when I felt something soft against my lips. Yui's lips. She was kissing me!! My cheeks burned a bright red but I didn't pull away.

"What was that for?"

"To calm you down Kanato. Now, maybe you should go down and ask for an explanation and please tell everyone I'm sorry for what I did."

"Whatever you say Yui." I answered. I quickly jolted up and looked at her hesitantly.

"W-we'll it was nice talking to but..igottogonowbye!" I don't think she heard much of that but that was the least of my troubles. I ran out of the room and shut the door with a thud and at last relaxed and leant back. Why did she have to 'kiss' me? Why am I feeling like this? Do you know Teddy? Ugh it's no use we might as well just go downstairs already.

With Takeshi and Aya.

Aya POV.

Takeshi teleported and we were now in this room. I think this is one of our guest rooms? Wait..HOW DID HE EVEN KNOW WHERE TO TELEPORT TO?! This just keeps on becoming mysterious.

"Takeshi how did you know where to teleport to?"

"That's none of your concern shortie."

"Actually it is you big jerk. This is my house and you've never been here before so you wouldn't have been able to know what rooms you could've

teleported to."

We were interrupted by a scream from downstairs and a very feminine voice screaming,'HIROSHI!'.

"What's happening down there?"

"You don't need to know that shortie. For now let's just play rock and scissors to pass the time."

"What? Rock and scissors?!"

"Ya," Takeshi stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bag of stones and some scissors." Rock and scissors in 3.."

A wave of realisation rushed over my face as I scrambled off the bed and frantically searched my drawers for a pair of scissors or something to defend myself with.

"2.."

"Wait I'm not ready yet!!"

"1..."

"WAIT!!"

"0." Takeshi started hurling the scissors towards me. Being the amazing athlete I am I was able to dodge him. I only had three scissors and a small pouch of marbles to use plus some tiny jigsaw pieces but let's be honest they won't even do much anyway.

I threw three marbles at his face but he just dodged them. A few more scissors came my way and missed my face by a millimetre.

"Takeshi What are you? Insane? Are you trying to kill me?"

"Why yes I am. Your smarter than I originally thought you were shortie."

What! why is he trying to kill me? That's it! He asked for this!! I hurled everything at him - including the jigsaw pieces in case you were wondering. They did have a bit of an impact on him but he just rubbed his newly formed scratches and smirked at me. Wait.. THAT'S MY JOB!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE SMIRKING!!!

"Wow shortie, Maybe you are actually dumber than I thought! Oh well, your plain stupidity is only more help for me." Takeshi started pelting me with his remaining stones. I was not able to doge these fast throws so I teleported to the window but stopped when a pair of scissors zoomed past my face.

"No where to run now shortie. I can just imagine it now. The satisfaction on his face when I tell him your dead."

"W-what?!"

"Time to die now. Any last words before you go?"

"Ha those things can't kill me stupid!"

"If they were normal scissors they wouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"These are special scissors my brother made for me when I was young. They can kill any type of supernatural species including vampires. You should be grateful you get to be killed with these."

"Aaahhhhh!!!" I hid behind the curtain and tried to yank the window open but it was glued shut.

Normal POV.

As Aya rugged harder and harder on the window Takeshi steadied his arm and aimed straight for Aya's neck.

"3,"

"Nnnooo!!!"

"2,"

"Stop or else."

"1."

"You're so dead."

Takeshi threw the scissors and Aya looked around hoping that by some miracle she would be alive.

"Gah!!"

"Dad?!" Aya cried. Ayato was in front of her clutching his hand that was holding the very life-threatening scissors.

(Kinda like this ik the image is bad)

"You better have a good explanation for why you're hurting my little princess."(thanks for for the nickname)

"Oh. So you're her old man."

"I'M NOT OLD!! Anyway, get yourselves downstairs immediately before I decide to confront you about that again." Ayato said with a stern tone.

"Yeah yeah old man." Takeshi teleported downstairs.

"Thanks dad! You're the best!" Aya said as she hugged Ayato.

"I know I am. Now let's go down. I need to know why and how you know him."

"Okay..."

With Lyra and Hiroshi.

Hiroshi was wailing on one of the guest beds trying to stop the geyser of blood formed on his wrist.

"FLOWER HELP ME~"

"Hiroshi I need to wipe it first."

"Ok."

Lyra brought out some antiseptic wipes and slowly starting dabbing down on Hiroshi's wrist.

"Ow!"

"Hiroshi~PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!!"

"But I can't it hurts!!"

"Oh well that's life. Would you like me to kiss it better~"

"Oh it's fine," Hiroshi leaned in closer and then whispered," it's nice enough that I have a cute girl nursing me back to my full health."

"Is that so~" Lyra said trying to cover up the fact that she was blushing. She grabbed the bandages and started to roll the bandage around his wrist and arm.

"Yes it is. And oh! Look at that, your blushing how cute!"

What is he doing?! I can't lose to him! Lyra thought.

"Well you like that don't you?"

"I mustn't deny it I do quite like it~"

"Anyway we better get going downstairs. Come on Hi-ro-shi." Lyra said as she stood up. She yanked hard on her end of the bandage and Hiroshi struggled to hold in a groan.

"Flower not so fast!"

"Hi-ro-Shi!" Lyra said sweetly with slight annoyance in her voice.

"Coming!"

With the Tsundere and the Kuudere.

"OW!"

"Just hold still Shizuku it's only the fourth one I've pulled out."

"Ya But it hurts like hell!!"

"Well it wouldn't hurt like hell if you just stopped moving."

"In other words if I was dead."

"Precisely."

"Oh my go-OWW!! What the hell is wrong with you Katashi?! Why do you have to keep on pulling the glass shards out so quickly?"

"How else am I supposed to pull them out!"

"I don't know, how about slowly?"

"Ok but you won't enjoy it if I do it like that."

"Who said I was enjoying it in-OOOOWWWWWW!!!!"

"Relax there's only ten more left to take out."

"10!!"

"Ya so stop squirming like an insect trapped in a spider web this is making my job even harder."

"ExUSe me! My job is way-OW!"

"1 down 9 more to go."

"HELP ME!!!"

"Just let me get on with it and keep still. Think about unicorns or something I don't know."

"Ok cos thinking about unicorns is definitely gonna-OOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!KA-TA-SHI!!! Stop it. Stop it right-OOWWW!!!"

"You know this is just going to continue to happen until all of the shards are out."

"Someone save me from this horrible fate!!"

Time skip to when Yui's in bed and everyone is downstairs.

"Right I think you all owe us an explanation to why you are all here and what Yui's previous condition was all about." Subaru said.

"Ok Ryuu you explain everything first then we'll explain." Ruka said.

"Ok. Well, first of all hi we are the Hayakawa brothers and we are here because the Komori sisters were meant to visit but they were late so we decided to check on them. Anyway, I'm Ryuu Hayakawa the eldest."

"I'm Kazuki the third eldest."

"I'm Takeshi the fourth eldest."

"Nice to meet you all~ I'm Hiroshi twin to Takeshi and fifth eldest."

"Hey nice to meet all of you I'm Katashi and I'm-"

"He's the youngest!"

"Thank you. Kazuki."

"Wait how are all of you brothers yet you all look so different."

"Like your one to talk shortie."

"Can you see our fathers behind us you idiot. I think that explains us. Tell us your story."

"Ok." Kazuki began.

"Well it's all pretty complicated so try to keep up. This story starts with two lovers: Fumika and Akihito. They loved each other very much and decided to get married. Two years later they had their first child Ryuu who was very cute and mischievous."

"I was not!"

"Carrying on with the tale, for a year things were good until Fumika started secretly seeing another man who was called Genjiro and soon they gave birth to a son called Isami who Fumika introduced to Akihito as an orphan she had adopted. And thus, Isami was welcomed into Akihito's home and Fumika's affair remained a secret. As Fumika lived with the guilt she felt for betraying Akihito, Akihito too felt that guilt for he was also secretly seeing someone. A woman called Atsumi. They had a child together also known as me but I was kept a secret from Fumika and Ryuu unlike Isami. Akihito and Fumika later had twins called Takeshi and Hiroshi. It was a happy family but Akihito and Fumika were still seeing Genjiro and Atsumi. Fumika had another child with Genjiro called Katashi and she introduced this little helpless child as someone she found wondering around in the forest with no memory of his parents."

"That was not how it went at all."

"You care too much about the tiny details Katashi. This version makes you sound even more stupid."

"Yes but it's not even true! Change it right now!"

"Sorry my little brother. I'm afraid that's out of my hands. These people will forever remember you as Katashi the boy with amnesia."

"Shut up Kazuki!"

"But it's hilarious. Don't you think so sugar cookie?"

"It is a little funny." Kana replied while stifling a giggle.

"Don't side with that loser! I did not have amnesia as a kid. She just introduced me as a refugee who lost his parents and had no where else to go. NOT SOME KID WITH AMNESIA!!"

"Details, details... Anyway, so far we have Fumika, Akihito, Ryuu, Isami, Takeshi,Hiroshi and Katashi under one roof. Me and Atsumi under another and Genjiro on his own. As time went on Fumika realised how wrong it was of her to be in a relationship with Genjiro so she killed him. I know it's a bit drastic but where do you think Katashi got his aggressive side from?"

"Hey!"

"Anyway, poor Akihito found out about Fumika's little thing and he was furious. So they had a long arguement, things got pretty heated and they ended up killing each other in the pricess. That leaves us with all 5 children by themselves and me the secret mystery child living a sweet life with my mother. Ryuu who was the eldest had known about his dad's affair unlike the other kids so he took on the responsibility as the eldest and went to look for my mother. It didn't take him long to find our humble abode because we actually lived quite close. The five little boys came into my mother's house and explained the situation. Atsumi was surprised to hear that Akihito had five other kids but she took them in none the less and thus the six brothers were reunited!! Atsumi claimed possession over all of us and we all moved into the main mansion and have lived there ever since. Genjiro's mansion was sold off immediately so our mum could have enough money to support us all in the beginning but we still have her small house as a place to go to during the holidays." Kazuki said as he was handed a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Kana replied.

"I have a question."

"Go ahead..?"

"Aya. Who's this Isami fellow you mentioned?"

"Ya I noticed his name appearing a lot in your little story."

"My story was not little Mr. Sakamaki."

"Oi, what's with the Mr. Sakamaki? That makes me sound super old just call me Ayato or yours truly."

"Ok Ayato sir."

"Kazuki. The old man just said to call him Ayato. Drop of the 'sir' it makes you sound like a mama's boy."

"Takeshi!"

"Ahem. My question."

"Oh yes Aya. Isami is our-"

Suddenly there was a quick draught of wind and two figures appeared in the room.

One of them was in a cat onesie and tied up and the other one was holding onto the rope and taking photos.

"Isami if this is your idea of fun it's not funny!"

"I'm sorry I can't help it you look adorable!"

"Shiori I thought you said you went home already!"

"That was me. I wrote it. She discovered too much so I had to take her home with me. Then I got a text from Ryuu telling me to come here so I figured he must be telling you everything so it was ok for me to drop her off."

"You make it sound like your a mum dropping me off at some daycare centre!"

"So your Isami?" Aya asked.

"Yes this big headed jerk is unfortunately Isami. Now, UNTIE ME GOD DAMMIT!!"

"Ok Ok calm down woman!" Isami said as he untied her. Shiori quickly stood up and took the onesie off. Luckily the onesie was over her uniform so she didn't have to wear it anymore. She ran over to Shu and called out.

"So what's this whole 'everything' Ryuu was meant to be telling us."

"How do you know their names?" Lyra asked.

"Trust me you do not want to know."

"I could tell them-"

"Shut up Isami."

"Should we tell them Ryuu?"

"Go ahead Takeshi you do it."

"Ok. So we'e basically here cos we were given a mission."

"And that mission is.." Shu said.

"To eliminate the six Komori sisters who currently reside in the Komori mansion and attend Ryoutei academy."

"WHAT?!" The Sakamakis said.

"Eliminate a-as in kill?!" Shizuku said.

"Hiroshi, Why. Would. You. Want. To kill. Us!" Lyra said sternly as she pulled the bandage-Yes she was still holding it- even tighter with each pause.

"Ow not so hard fl-I mean, Lyra. We're doing this because he said so."

"Who is this 'he'?" Reiji said.

"That is classified information we are not allowed to give."

"You all sound like some creepy assassins." Ruka said.

"That's the point Ruka. We are assassins. We eliminate the set targets and get paid handsomely by him in return." Ryuu answered.

" I don't think that's fair if you kill us without finding out if we deserve to be killed or not." Kana said.

"She's right." Shiori agreed.

"How about this; we'll give you 3 months to live. In that time you'll hang out with us quite a bit and at the end of that period if we find you worthy of staying alive we'll abort the mission but we don't feel your worth keeping alive you'll let us kill you without putting up a fight. Do we have a deal or not?" Takeshi said. The Hayakawa brothers all held their hands out in front of the Komori sisters.

"Ya I'm in." Shiori and Isami shook hands.

"I'm fine with it." Ruka and Ryuu shook hands.

"Ya whatever, but I'll still be alive at the end of the three months." Aya and Takeshi shook hands.

"Okay I'm in." Lyra and Hiroshi shook hands.

"I accept the challenge." Kana and Kazuki shook hands.

"Bring it on." Shizuku and Katashi shook hands.

"Okay we'll just be going now. See you girls at school tomorrow to start the next three months." Kazuki said and suddenly the Hayakawa brothers were gone.

"That was very mature of you all to handle the situation like that but do be careful. Don't do anything that would make us worry." Shu said.

"Okay."

"Now the questions about them may have been answered but the questions about your mother's condition have not been so here's my question: has that happened before?"

"Yes but it kind of stopped after you all came." Ruka answered.

"Why didn't any of you tell us about that?"

"We-"

"As Ruka said it stopped after you came so we thought it wouldn't happen." Lyra interrupted.

"Hmm. What should we do if that happens again?"

"I think if you inject the potion I gave her earlier it would help. I shall prepare enough samples of the potion for all of you so if your ever with her when that happens use it,okay?"

"Yes Reiji."

"Now, I think you girls should go to bed. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay." The girls said and they all teleported to there rooms for a day/night of peaceful sleep.

AN: Hello my lovely readers! I hope you enjoyed that it took me forever to write and this chapter was a really long 4000 words!! Thanks to all of you for being patient and I hope you love this chapter and the halters That are to come.

Neko020105.


End file.
